Remember Me
by xGossipGirl
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura best friends at the age of 5 what happens when Sakura moves away and come's back 13 years later? Couples: SasuSaku NejiTen ShikaIno NaruHina..Full summary inside pleease read!
1. Chapter 1: Returing Home

Remember Me

Well hello guys here's my new story Remember me I hope u lyk it.

**Full Summary:** Sasuke and Sakura are best friends at the age of 5 Sakura moves away because of her parents company. She then returns 13 years later finds old friends and makes new ones but will she find the one best friend she left behind 13 years ago?. also couples will not happen in this story but in the sequel.

Chapter 1: returning home

Sakura Haruno a little 5 year old girl with Pink hair and Sasuke Uchiha a 5 year old boy with black/blue (raven) hair are best friends since they were born. But sadly Sakura has to leave due to her fathers company. "Sasu are you here yet' a 5 year old girl yelled " ahh yea can't you see me" a 5 year old boy laughed "ohh ok well I have bad news I have to leave" Sakura sobbed "what but you can't were best friends you cant leave'' Sasuke said "well I have to but I promise I'll come back and here take this half of my necklace" she cried the necklace was a heart shaped one but engraved she had Saku and Sasu Best friends forever one half went to Sasuke and of course the other to Sakura. "Sasu promise to never take it off" Sakura said "ok I pinkie promise" and there pinkies entwined. And they hugged one last time before Sakura slowly and sadly left a Teary Sasuke alone.

13 Years later..

A pink haired 18 yr old walked into a town yes her home town the one and only Konoha. Then suddenly she heard her phone ring so took it out and flipped it open "hello" she said "hey forehead ahh meet me in the cherry blossom park in 20 ok ad ill take you to our apartment" the person replied "yea sure Ino-Pig" she replied "ok then byebye" Ino said and with that they hung up.

As Sakura walked towards the cherry blossom park she stared to get into thought about a certain raven haired boy who she didn't completely remember his image was still fuzzy but sure she would remember him soon enough 'hopefully'.

She stoped in her tracks as she finally reached the cherry blossom park and found her blonde haired friend waiting for her patiently. "hey Ino" " hey Sakura lets go ohh and your luck y you came when we have our summer holidays so yeah you can come with me and my friend to our beach house in Tokyo" Ino randomly said "ahh ok sure but is it ok with them" she asked "yea I already asked when you said you were coming down" she replied " well ok then so what's new in Konoha?" Sakura asked "well let see you haven't been here for like 13 yrs so let me update you quickly' Ino said as they walked she explained everything to her from when she left to now.

When they finally arrived to Ino's apartment it looked wonderful and Ino quickly showed Sakura her room. The apartment was a mix of purple pink red and blue and a tint of black. It was a huge apartment but why wouldn't it be Ino was rich and so was Sakura And her friends they were all filthy rich. There name was known world wide they were all famous but did Sakura no this? She didn't even know who she was going to meet until they go to the airport which is tomorrow. So she started to un pack some of her close and she had 2 bags full of clothes for there stay because they will be going shopping she brought a little medium size bag with her for new clothes. Then after that she went to see Ino to find her still packing and went in "oi Ino you want some help" she asked her "ahh no I'm done lets go and eat" she replied and they walked out to eat. They went to a nice sushi place because of Sakura's craving.

When they arrived home it was 9:00 and they decided to watch a movie so they went to the TV room and choose to watch a horror movie so they chose to watch prom night as Sakura was putting the movie in and getting it ready Ino went to get popcorn chips and some drinks and stuck them on the table and they got both got a pillow and blanks to get comfortable. Then the movie began. Half way through they both fell asleep.

A/N: ok well that's the chapter sorry its short I have to write another story for this competition so PLEASE R&R no flames lol ohh if I have any grammar mistakes sorry lol ill update A.S.A.P!! REVIEW J

XxSasukeSakuraxX


	2. Chapter 2: Singing Together

A.N: hello readers lol aww no reviews sadly lol but ahh here's a another chapter and I hope its longer but sorry if it isn't just my story competition thing lol ohh and like 10 assignments lol ahh hope you enjoy!! Ohh and the chapter name probably sucks because I suck at those things lol.

Chapter 2:Singing Together

The next day

At 8:13am Ino woke up to find that they had fallen asleep while watching a movie and looked at the time. She then panicked because they were meant to be there at 9:00 only leaving them 45 minutes to get ready she quickly woke Sakura up and they both ran to there shower in there room. They both took 10 minute showers then chose a outfit to wear. Ino was wearing a white halter net top with black tights and a chequered mini skirt and a zip up hoody with kitten heal shoes while Sakura was wearing a nice red sundress and a black coat with black flats for shoes. As for there hair they both had it down with Sakura with a red headband and Ino with a Black head band and then they did there makeup and grabbed there bags and left. They decided to take the limo instead of a car.

When they arrived at the airport Ino and Sakura were surprisingly 5 minutes early. So "they went to where they were meant to meet everyone. "so Ino who are these friends of yours" Sarah asked curiously "well you'll find out soon enough" Ino replied while smirking " aww your so mean" Sakura said while pouting. "well look there going to be here in 2 minutes ok" Ino replied calmly "well fine but look who's calm for once" Sakura replied giggling.

2 Minutes later

Ino saw two people walking together and when they were clear in view Ino yelled out to them "Tenten Hinata over here" Ino yelled "ohh hey Ino" they said in unison "hey this is Sakura my friend I meet in China on my vacation'' she said "hey Sakura I'm Tenten and this is Hinata" Tenten said "hey Tenten Hinata nice to meet you" Sakura replied happily "nice to meet you to Sakura" Hinata said "so guys who are the other's that were waiting for" Sakura asked "oi Sakura I told you before wait ok" Ino said "ahh fine be like that and make me wait" Sakura said back and then there was a awkward silence until some yelled really loudly "hey Hinata your best friend as entered the building" earning weird looks from people. "ohh Hey Naruto over here" Hinata yelled back and the boy named Naruto ran over to them and gave Hinata a big hug Hinata blushed while struggled to say "ok Naruto your strangling me" "ahh sorry Hinata got a bit carried away" he replied as he let her go.

"hey Naruto this is Sakura the person I told u about" Ino said "hey I'm Naruto nice to meet you" he once again yelled "hi I'm Sakura obviously and nice to meet you two" she replied with a small giggle "SO Naruto where are the other three" Tenten asked "ohh woops I kinda ran off to find Hinata but they should be here soon" he replied and at that moment the three boys arrived. "Speck of the devils "Tenten said "ahhh your finally here what took you so long" Ino asked "hn" was the reply she got "what ever anyways guys meet Sakura and Sakura meet Shikamaru my best friend Neji Trisha's best friend and Sasuke" Ino said as the best friends gave each other hugs besides Sakura and Sasuke that is "well nice to meet you all" was all she said. Then they went to get the tickets. After waiting 10 minutes everyone get there tickets and went on the plane. On the plane it was rows of two so of course Tenten sat with Neji Hinata with Naruto and Ino and Shikamaru so that left Sakura and Sasuke to sit next to each other and they did.

With Sakura and Sasuke

"So Sasuke what's everyone like?" Sakura ask suddenly "hn ok well Shikamaru is lazy always find things troublesome and Ino you know all about her right ohh and she the only one that can hug Shikamaru so anyways Neji is stoic but not as much as me Tenten his best friend is the only one that can hug him and she loves to shop but not as much as Ino Naruto is loud and a dobe and Hinata is Neji cousin and she can be shy but not much anymore ohh and she shops heaps to and the only person to hug Naruto" was what he said "and what about you" she asked "I don't talk much in stoic I'm known as a heartthrob but I don't really care and I'm waiting for a certain someone" was what he said "and you" he asked "well I like shopping but I don't go shopping that much I love to eat I'm loud when I need to be and I need to find someone who I made a promise to when I was younger and before I left" she replied sadly.

Then the whole trip there was silent for them as they thought about the childhood best friend not even realizing that they were right next to each other. After about 5 minutes of awkward silence they started to chat a little and everyone on the plane noticed and was shocked they were all thinking the same thing and that was the last time Sasuke talked this much with a girl was when he was 5 and with his best friend. But Sakura and Sasuke were to clueless to figure out that there name was the exact same as there childhood best friend.

When the plane finally landed after 5 hours of sleeping and talking ohh what I shouldn't forget the eating they all got out of the plane. Ino went to there cars that they rented one for everyone of course all of them were BMW Sakura with a red one Sasuke with a black one Tenten with a green (can you get green cars? Lol well anywho its either metallic of not lol you chose) one Neji with a blue one Naruto with a yellow one Hinata with a White car Shikamaru with a sliver one and Ino with a purple (again purple can you get them in purple? Lol well it's a really dark purple close to blue blackish but yea its purple lol) one so they all chose who got what colour which was pretty easy and they drove off to the hotels with Ino leading the way to the friends beach house.

When they got there they all parked there car in a parking space at the beach house and took a look it. It was pretty huge it was like 2 thirds of a mansion with maids and cooks and everything. So they all took there bags and walked in to chose rooms. They all walked into a hallway full of room they chose to have to 4 rooms facing another 4 rooms so the guys slept on one side and the girls were opposite them and it went like this Shikamaru his room was plan with puzzles and games Ino was opposite and her room was purple and had flower decorations and a huge closet with a designer sewing machine to design dresses then it was Sasuke room next to Shikamaru and his room was blue and black it had the Uchiha symbol on it and some fighting post and boxing equipment Sakura was opposite and her room was Pink and had cherry blossoms on it and a huge closet and hair supplies for to cut hair and all that stuff and doctor supplies(they had her room done when they found out she was coming) the Neji next to Sasuke and his room was Black and had Black all over with the same boxing and fighting things as Sasuke Tenten was opposite and she had weapons and her room was green and don't forget the huge closet Naruto who was next to Neji had a orange and yellow room and ramen posters all over and a ramen maker and Hinata who's room was opposite Naruto was White with a tint of light purple and a huge closet with a telescope and space things and all rooms had balcony's and bathrooms and a TV with a play station and Nintendo Wii ohh don't forget the sing star and buzz ohh and the x-box talk about rich.

When the group packed everything away into there closets and drawers they all went down stairs to grab a snack and play karaoke so they got sodas aka coke and sprite and chips cookies lollies and chocolate then went back up stairs to there karaoke room. They all got partners of the opposite sex meaning everyone chose there best friend again leaving Sasuke and Sakura to sing. "so who wants to go first?" Sakura asked "I'll go' Ino yelled 'Troublesome what are we going to sing" she asked lazily "well were all going to sing one duet and a solo and the song has to be from high school musical' Ino yelled 'ahh why high school musical" Tenten asked "because and were going to chose a winner for duet and I have a secret prize" Ino yelled again "ok ok Ino we get it go and sing" Sakura yelled. "ok ahh Shika-Kun how about bop to the top" Ino asked "yea whatever lets get this over with" he replied

**Shikamaru:  
**Mucho gusto,

**Ino:  
**hay que fabulosa, rrrrr, hay hay hay, arrriba, quieres bailar  
**Shikamaru:**Mirame  
**Ino: **I believe in dreamingShooting for the stars  
**Shikamaru: **Baby to be number oneYou've got to raise the bar

**Ino:**Kicking and a scratchingGrinding out my best  
**Shikamaru: **Anything it takes To climb the ladder of success  
**Both: **Work our tails off every dayGotta bump the competitionBlow them all away  
**Ino:**Yeah we're gonna  
**Both: **Bop, bop, bopBop to the top  
**Shikamaru: **Slip and slide and ride that rhythm

**Both: **Jump and hop hop 'til we drop  
**Ino: **And start againZip zap zop Pop like a mop  
**Shikamaru: **Scoot around the corner  
**Both: **Move it to the groove'Til the music stops Do the bop bop, bop to the topDon't ever stopBop to the topGimmie, gimmieShimmy shimmyShake some booty and turn aroundFlash a smile in their direction

**Ino: **Show some muscle  
**Shikamaru: **Do the hustle  
**Both: **Yeah we're gonna bop, bop, bop Bop to the top  
**Shikamaru: **Wipe away your inhibitions  
**Both: **Stump, stump, stump do the rump  
**Ino: **And strut your stuff  
**Both: **Bop, bop, bopStraight to the topGoing for the gloryWe'll keep stepping upAnd we just won't stop'Til we reach the topBop to the top

And they ended there song as all the girls including Naruto clapped "ok ok I want Tenten and Neji to go" Naruto yelled "ahh no" Tenten yelled back "well who votes them to go first" Naruto asked and everyone stuck there hand up. "so I see its out voted your turn what you singing ohh and I win" Naruto yelled "ahh ok we'll sing everyday" Tenten replied "you ok with that" "yeah whatever I don't care" Neji replied and they started singing.

**Neji:**Once in a lifetimemeans there's no second chanceso I believe than you and meshould grab it while we can  
**Tenten:**Make it last foreverand never give it back  
**Neji:**It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at  
**Neji and Tenten:**Because this moment's really all we have  
**Neji:**Everydayof our lives,  
**Tenten:**wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight  
**Neji:**Gonna run  
**Neji and Tenten:**While we're youngand keep the faith  
**Neji:**Everyday  
**Neji and Tenten:**From right now,gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
**Tenten:**Take my hand  
**Neji:**together wewill celebrate,  
**Tenten:**celebrate.  
**Neji and Tenten:**Oh, everyday.

**Tenten:**They say that you should follow  
**Neji:**and chase down what you dream,  
**Tenten:**but if you get lost and lose yourself  
**Neji:**what does is really mean?  
**Tenten:**No matter where we're going,  
**Neji:**it starts from where we are.  
**Tenten:  
**There's more to life

**Neji and Tenten:  
**when we listen to our hearts and because of you, I've got the strength to startYeah, yeah, yeah!Everydayof our lives,  
**Neji and Tenten:**wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight  
**Neji and Tenten:**Gonna runwhile we're youngand keep the faith.Everyday  
**Neji:**from right now,gonna use our voices and scream out loudTake my hand;together wewill celebrate,  
**Tenten:**Oh, everyday  
**Neji:**We're taking it back,we're doing it heretogether!  
**Tenten:**It's better like that,and stronger nowthan ever!  
**Neji and Tenten:**We're not gonna lose.'Cause we get to choose.That's how it's gonna be!  
**Neji:**Everydayof our lives,  
**Tenten:**wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
**Neji:**Gonna runwhile we're young  
**Neji and Tenten:**And keep the faithKeep the faith!Everydayof our lives,wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.Gonna runwhile we're youngand keep the faithEverydayfrom right now,gonna use our voices and scream out loudTake my hand;together wewill celebrate,Everyday!Live every day!Love everyday!Live everyday!Love everyday!Everyday!Everyday!Everyday!Everyday!Everyday!Everyday!Everyday!  
**Tenten:**Everyday!

And as Tenten finished it off again all girls clapped and Naruto also clapped. "ok now I want Naruto to sing" Tenten yelled while smirking "but but …" Naruto said 'no buts I vote you all in favour raise your hands" Tenten said and of course everyone raised there hands so he and Hinata got up and chose to sing Breaking free and Naruto started to sing

**Naruto: **We're soaring, flyingThere's not a star in heaven That we can't reach  
**Hinata:**If we're trying So we're breaking free  
**Naruto: **You know the world can see us In a way that's different than who we are Gabriella: Creating space between us'Til we're separate hearts  
**Both: **But your faith it gives me strengthStrength to believe  
**Naruto: **We're breakin' free  
**Hinata: **We're soaring  
**Naruto: **Flying  
**Both: **There's not a star in heaven That we can't reach  
**Naruto: **If we're trying  
**Both: **Yeah, we're breaking free  
**Naruto: **Oh, we're breakin' free  
**Hinata:**Ohhhh  
**Naruto: **Can you feel it buildingLike a wave the ocean just can't control  
**Hinata: **Connected by a feelingOhhh, in our very souls  
**Both: **Rising 'til it lifts us upSo every one can see  
**Naruto:  
**We're breaking free  
**Hinata:  
**We're soaring  
**Naruto: **Flying

**Both: **There's not a star in heavenThat we can't reach  
**Naruto: **If we're trying Yeah we're breaking free  
**Hinata: **Ohhhh running  
**Naruto: **ClimbingTo get to that place  
**Both: **To be all that we can be  
**Naruto: **Now's the time  
**Both: **So we're breaking free  
**Naruto:**We're breaking free  
**Hinata: **Ohhh , yeah  
**Naruto: **More than hopeMore than faith  
**Hinata:**This is trueThis is fate And together  
**Both: **We see it coming  
**Naruto: **More than you More than me  
**Hinata: **Not a want, but a need  
**Both: **Both of us breakin' free  
**Hinata: **Soaring  
**Naruto:**Flying  
**Both: **There's not a star in heaven That we can't reach If we're trying  
**Naruto: **Yeah we're breaking free  
**Hinata: **Breaking freeWere running  
**Naruto: **Ohhhh, climbing  
**Both: **To get to the place To be all that we can beNow's the timeTroy: Now's the time

**Hinata: **So we're breaking free  
**Naruto:**Ohhh, we're breaking free  
**Hinata:**Ohhhh  
**Both: **You know the world can see usIn a way that's different than who we are

"oh my fking god Naruto can sing" was what everyone shouted "hey what do you mean by that" Naruto asked curiously and completely clueless "ohh nothing" everyone replied in unison "ok teme and Sakura-Chan turn to sing" Naruto said "ahh ok" Sakura said "hn" Sasuke replied and they got up to sing. "ok lets sing you are the music in me" Sakura sasid "sure whateva" he replied.

**Sakura:**Na na na naNa na na na yeahYou are the music in meYou know the words Once Upon A TimeMake you listen. There's a reason.When you dream there's a chance you'll findA little laughter or a happy ever after  
**Both:**Your harmony to the melodyIt's echoing inside my head  
**Sakura:**A single voice  
(**Sasuke: **Single voice)  
**Sakura:**Above the noise  
**Both:**And like a common thread  
**Sasuke:**Hmm, you're pulling me  
**Sakura:**When I hear my favorite songI know that we belong  
**Sasuke:**Oh, you are the music in meYeah it's living in all of us  
**Sakura:**And it's brought us here because  
**Both:**Because you are the music in meNa na na na (Ohh)Na na na na naYeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)You are the music in me  
**Sakura:**It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)There's no name for it (No name for it)  
**Both:**I'm saying words I never said  
**Sasuke:**And it was easy (So easy)Because you see the real me (I see)As I am  
**Both:**You understandAnd that's more than I've ever known  
**Sakura:**To hear your voice (Hear your voice)Above the noise (Ohh ohh)  
**Both:**And no, I'm not alone  
**Sakura:**Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)  
**Both:**When I hear my favorite songI know that we belong (Yeah ohh)You are the music in meIt's living in all of usAnd it's brought us here becauseYou are the music in meTogether we're gonna sing (Yeah)We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)Connected and realCan't keep it all inside (Ohh)  
**Both:**Na na na na (Ohh yeah)Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
**Sakura:**You are the music in me (In me)  
**Both:**Na na na na (Ohh yeah)Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)Na na na naYou are the music in meWhen I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)I know that we belong (We belong)You are the music in meYeah it's living in all of usIt's brought us here because (Here because)You are the music in meNa na na na (Ohh yeah)Na na na na (Ohh yeah)Na na na naYou are the music in me (Yeah)

NA dthey ended the song beautifully as everyone clapped loudly (when I say everyone I mean it lol even the guys) "ooh my god you guys have amazing voices" Tenten and Hinata yelled "so guys who wins?" Ino asked "Sakura and Sasuke, Teme" everyone yelled at the same time. "ok then your prize is that you to go on a date" Ino yelled "wha..aaa..tttttt" they both gasped "well good luck with that ok well do solo now" Naruto yelled "yea lets do solos" Tenten yelled.

A.N: ok ill do solo another day lol so here's the chapter hope you like it please review ohh and ahh the high school musical thing was because I'm listening to it now to piss my sister off lol and its easy to find duet and solo lyrics for it lol show how lazy I am hehe so yea please review flames are welcome now lol so yea REVIEW hehe byebye ill up date A.S.A.P

Luv u

Byebye

xx

XxSasukeSakuraxX


	3. Chapter 3: Meanings Behind our songs

Hello readers. Here's chapter three of "Remember Me"! Thanks to  
everyone who reviewed and especially Kristy, for helping me as I write  
this =]. I'm writing this just so you know. I'm going to skip the lyrics but  
I'll tell you what they'll be singing well yea here goes.

Remember Me

Chapter 3: Meanings Behind our songs

"Shall we get started?" Sakura said.

"Yeah, let's!" Naruto yelled

"Well, how about we draw numbers out of a hat to see who goes first?" Ino  
suggested. That suggestion was pretty much agreed upon by other people there.

"Fine. Line up, and pick a card" Tenten said. So they did as she said

"Sweet! I got five." Sakura announced gleefully .

"I got one! haha one as always" Naruto called

"Six." Neji remarked casually.

"Yay! I got 8, so I'm last." Hinata called out. Everyone stared at her.  
It wasn't everyday that Hinata did an outburst like that. Under intense  
scrutiny, she blushed to the tips of her fingers.

"Ooh, I get two." Tenten said. Shikamaru, after drawing his card, glanced  
at his number, and shrugged.

"Seven. How troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled

"Then that leaves me with 3." Ino said. Sasuke didn't say anything,  
merely "hning" for a little bit. After some persuasion and begging, he  
eventually revealed that he had gotten a four.

So they began to sing starting with Naruto, who began singing "That's  
Just the Way  
We roll" by the Jonas Brothers  
"Ahh, I cant believe you just sang that song!" The girls squealed.

"Well, anywho, my turn" Tenten yelled

She began to sing "Since You've been Gone" by Kelly Clarkson.  
"I love that song, Tenten, it so suited your voice" Ino said.  
"Why thank you Ino"  
"Pretty good Ten-Chan' Neji said.  
"Well, Ino hurry up." Naruto said. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay! I'm going, be patient!' Ino said then she took the  
microphone and  
sang "When I Grow Up" by the Pussycat Dolls. Then she ended it Ino  
style and everyone clapped.

"Ok, Sasuke-kun you're up." Sakura said.

"Hn." he said and walked off to sing and he decided to sing Here without  
you by three doors down which  
shocked everyone because Sasuke singing that song, which many thought was  
impossible. As he finished no one spoke, in a dumbfounded silence.

"Yeah, whatever someone else sing now." he said and walked off the  
stage.

So Sakura got up and started to dance to the tune as she sang "One step at  
A  
Time" by Jordin Sparks. She gracefully ended the song which made Naruto cry  
his  
eyes out.

"What's wrong with him?" Sakura asked "never mind" they all  
replied, choosing to ignore Naruto's sudden crying fit.

Neji went up to pick a song and he chose "Head over Heels" by Boys like  
Girls. He based the song on a certain girl who left him a few years back  
before he and Tenten even met.

Tenten yelled "Yeah, babe he's my best friend".

Neji smirked at what Tenten said before he went down to sit next to  
Tenten, Ino was dragging Shikamaru up and  
made him choose a song. He randomly picked (yea randomly picked) Vindicated by Dashboard  
Confessionals, which was the song that Ino loved. She proceeded to dance along  
as he sang. Once he was finished singing she ran up and hugged him.

"Troublesome women get off me," he muttered, shaking her off. "ahh sorry  
Shika-kun I got carried away" she said as she got off  
him (that's sounds dodgy).

Lastly, Hinata slowly walked up, trying to waste time, only to get pushed  
by Naruto. "Ok, ok, Naruto, I can walk by myself," Hinata said  
"Oi Uzamaki stop pushing my cousin," Neji yelled  
"Neji, take a chill pill gosh chillax," Naruto said.  
Hinata started to sing realize by Colbie Caillat, which again was such a good  
song that made Naruto cry 2 times harder then the last.

"Well guys, I'm so hungry let's eat." Sakura said.  
"Yeah, I agree with Sakura-Chan, let's eat. I want ramen!" Naruto  
replied.

"It's already 6:53pm anyway," Tenten added.

Luckily the cooks had prepared their dinner and set it all up as they walked  
in. The girls sat facing the boys and vice versa. They had different  
types of food depending on what they liked like.

They were stuffed after that so they relaxed and watched different movies.  
After watching over 20 episodes of anime, Tenten finally decided to break the monotony.  
"Let's play truth and dare," she suggested.

"Yeah, I second that," replied Ino.

"Right guys, let's set the rules: we're gonna spin a bottle, and  
whoever the bottle points to has to go - "

"Yeah, yeah, we all know the rules, woman, now get on with it!" remarked  
Shikamaru, irritated. Ino rolled her eyes.

Fine, I'll go first," replied Ino, shooting Shikamaru a half glare. She  
spun the bottle, and for a brief moment everyone held their breath. It landed  
on Tenten. Everyone looked at the brunette.

"Truth or dare?" Ino demanded. Tenten paused, looking at everyone's  
expectant eyes.

"How about… erm, truth?" she suggested, earning disappointed looks from  
everyone.

"What?" she snapped.

"Nothing. Let's see… ok, I dare you to tell us who you like," Ino  
said.

"Fine, but I'm not letting Neji hear," Tenten said "ahh

"Why not?" Neji asked

"Because when I tell you who I like, you always end up beating the living  
daylights out of them," Tenten said. Neji shrugged and left, and when they  
were sure that he wasn't there, Tenten leant forward.

"Ok, the guy I like is…" she glanced around, blushing. "…Neji."

"I knew it!" Ino yelled triumphantly. Sakura blinked. How much have I  
missed?.

"Naruto if you tell Neji this I swear I will hunt you down personally and  
use you as target practice right before i kill you," Tenten said.

"Fine. But who said I was going to tell?" Naruto asked, almost sulkily.

"Ah, never mind. Neji, you can come back now" Tenten said.

As if on cue Neji walked in and sat next to Tenten, Hinata and Tenten started to spin  
the bottle. It slowly began to slow down landing on Sakura  
"So, Sakura, you know the drill. Take a pick its not that hard," Tenten asked

"Well, let see… Dare," Sakura said.

"Let's see… how about… kissing Sasuke on the lips. 30 seconds, no  
more, no less," Tenten suggested, an evil glint coming into her eyes.

"WHAT?" Sasuke and Sakura yelled.

"A dare's a dare. Go on, we don't have all day," Tenten said so  
Sakura slowly went up to him. The thirty seconds seemed to last for ages, but  
strangely, Sakura liked it… a lot. Once that was done, she scrambled off  
him, both flushed red with embarrassment.

"Happy now?" Sakura asked.  
"Yup. Now spin the bottle," Tenten replied. So Sakura did as told she  
spun the bottle and it landed on Shikamaru.

"Not me…" he groaned. Ino whacked him hard.

"Just choose!" Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Fine, dare," he replied.

"I dare you to stop saying 'troublesome' for 2 days," Sakura said  
proudly.

"Whatever. This is such a drag," he said, and proceeded to spin the  
bottle. It landed on one very bored Uchiha.

"Hn. Truth." he replied.

"Why don't you have a best friend?" Shikamaru asked. Everyone hovered a  
little closer, eager for the answer. Sasuke shrugged.  
"I'm waiting for her," he replied. Somewhere in the back of Sakura's  
head, she vaguely remembered someone saying almost the same thing, but  
dismissed it.

Random flashback (umm sakura nt really remembering this flashback but I felt lyk it haha)

2 5 year olds stood sadly hugging each other once letting go the little Sakura said "Sasuke please wait for me promise me" "yes I promise" and once again there entwined. before they both wrapped each other into there arms.

End of random flashback (umm yea forgot to put that in the first chapter woops hehe)

So he got up and spun the bottle and it landed on Hinata, who turned even  
redder. "…Dare…?" she stuttered.  
"Kiss Naruto" Sasuke remarked, a hint of a smile playing around his lips.  
Hinata blushed a deep crimson red when she heard what he said. So she kissed  
Naruto on the cheek, when Sasuke said "on the lips". Hinata nearly passed  
out afterwards. When she finally managed to recover, she spun the bottle,  
which landed on Neji who chose dare. Hinata looked around, pleading with her eyes for someone  
to help her. Naruto took over and remarked quite evilly:

"Kiss Sasuke." Neji spluttered, but a push from Naruto convinced him and  
he actually did kiss him. Afterwards, both boys pushed away each other and  
tried desperately to wipe their lips. Neji, not saying a word, spun the bottle  
as hard as he could, and it landed on Naruto.

"Dare, baby," Naruto yelled

"I dare you not to eat ramen for two weeks," said Neji, smirking.

"WHAT?!?!" yelled Naruto. Neji's smirk grew a little wider.

"Payback."

"Okay, fine," grumbled Naruto. Sulkily, he spun the bottle, which finally  
landed on Ino.

"Truth," she declared. Naruto looked disappointed.

"Aww, I had a good dare going, but fine then. Since this is a girl thing I  
dare you to tell all the girls who you've been crushing on" Naruto said.  
"Dobe why did you only say girls" Sasuke said." 'Cause, I'm nice"  
was his reply. Neji choked on the soda he was drinking, but the guys went out  
of the room. Once they were out, Ino beckoned them forward, and whispered  
softly.

"Ok, girls I know that I seem to like Sasuke but I actually really, really  
like Shikamaru" Ino whispered.

"OH MY GOD!" exclaimed Tenten. "And all this time we thought you liked  
Sasuke!" Ino shrugged and smiled, but didn't say anything.

"I'm not surprised that you like him," Sakura replied "The way you  
treat him? It totally gives it away for me," Sakura said. No comments were passed.  
Tenten stuck her head out.

"Okay, gentlemen, you can come back in now," she called. Almost  
dutifully, they came back in. The game proceeded for some time, but eventually  
the novelty wore away, and they were left with nothing to do.

"How about a horror movie?" suggested Ino.

"Sure. It's not like we have anything do to," Sakura said. Sasuke stood  
up and retrieved a few DVDs from the shelf. Sakura watched him carefully.

"Well, we hardly have any decent ones. The ones which are probably worth  
glancing at are Prom Night, Dead Silence and the Grudge." A silence fell, as  
the other mulled over in their minds which one to choose. Finally, Ino broke  
it.

"ok guys let's just vote," Ino said.

"Dead Silence?" 4 hands shot up.

"Prom Night?"3 hands shot up"

"The Grudge?" Silence, then one reluctant hand came up.

"Well, I think we're watching Dead Silence," affirmed Ino. So they all  
walked into a bigger room with a 72inch TV and an impressive sound system.  
Tenten and Hinata went to get snacks and Naruto tagged along just encase  
something happened to the girls. You never knew with **_ninjas_**.

They came back 10 minutes later and put some food on the tables in front of  
them, while all of them squeezed into the few seats there. Sakura somehow  
found herself squeezed right next to Sasuke, and she blushed a little bit,  
mainly due to the closeness of the two of them. Sasuke, however, didn't seem  
to react.

Thirty minutes into the movie, already most of the girls were screaming and  
clinging on to their guys for all their worth, completely freaked out by the  
movie itself. As it progressed, the screams grew louder, and even the guys  
turned a little pale.

After one and a half hours of screaming themselves hoarse, the movie finally  
ended, much to everyone's relief. Shikamaru complained about his arm having  
nail marks now.

"God, that was totally freaky. I think I need to leave the lights on for a  
while so I can sleep better," muttered Ino, glancing around fearfully.

"I'm with you on that, Ino pig," replied Sakura. Since they were all so  
freaked out by the movie, they decided it would probably be best if they  
stayed up a little longer with the lights up. They decided to talk for awhile  
to pass time because it was only 11:30 and no one felt like sleeping.

"Say, Sakura," said Tenten casually.

"Yeah?"

"How was life after you moved from Konoha?"

AN: Well guys, Chapter 3's done (hehe). It's not really as good as the  
other two and way shorter, but  
I had a lot on my mind, so I'm really sorry if the story isn't that good.  
Please review :3 and no flames please. Constructive criticism is welcome, as  
well as all ideas! XD  
P.S: Ill update when I can and im thinking of re-writing chapter 1 =]

Byebye  
Sophie  
XxSasukeSakuraxX  
Ninja  
xOxOx


	4. Chapter 4: A little glimpse of the past…

Ello everyone here's chapter 4 of REMEMBER Me WOOPWOOP lol well hope you lyk this as much as the other and as much as I would like to make Sasuke like his normal self I think he might be a bit OOC =[ lol enjoy!!!!!! (ohh and there little trip thing is in January) plus sorry for the cliffy if umm u can call it that but yea lol

One last thing a dedication for **Judy** aka **tennisxdork** haha u rock lol

**Chapter 4: A little glimpse of the past……**

-------------------------------

Recap

"Say, Sakura," said Tenten I "Yeah?""How was life after you moved from Konoha?"

End of recap

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"umm well to be honest (TBH lol) life was kinda depressing that's one of the reasons why I moved back to get away from moving and ………………………so I wouldn't lose another good friend" she began

"ok let me elaborate (I don't think I used that word properly =P) ever since I was 5 I moved leaving my best EVER friend and ever since i've made a close friend only to have them leave or me leave like Ino she moved when we were friends, hence the reason I sang that song before" she finished off.

"ohh and while im at it why did everyone sing the song they sang and yes I just meet you but it seems that the song's you sang had a deep meaning to it" Sakura said

Everyone looked at Sakura like she had grown two heads everyone was thinking the same thing 'she just meet us moments ago but it seems like she's known us for years' and yes the dobe and teme were thinking it.

"ok ill go first…" Tenten trailed off "…ok well you know that feeling when you feel free form something well I feel that finally because someone causing me trouble is gone and im happy" she finished.

Tenten closed her eyes "and no Neji you do not no the guy and no Neji I will not tell you who it is and what he did to me" Tenten stated then looking at a gaping Neji "you no me to well" he said mini pouting.(yes mini pouting he only does it to Tenten or so you think hehe)

"aww you guys are so kawaii" every girl and of course Naruto squealed.

"ok well I sang that song because I finally figured after all these years that I fell in love with someone and that song helped me express it, do you guys understand what im talking about?" Hinata asked.

"awwwwww yes Hinata we know exactly what your talking about" every girl yelled hugging her.

Leaving some confused guys. "ohh Hinata your not stuttering anymore" Ino pointed out. "well since being here even if only for a few hours I learnt not to stutter" she replied.

"well ok I sang that sing in no particular reason just that when I was young me and this girl got picked on and now im, not getting picked on and all." Naruto said deeply.

"well sorry to ruin the mood but Naruto said something really deep" Tenten said making everyone sweetdroped.

"Ok this is bothersome I sung it because of a reason no one knows of it was a song of mine and someone special to me" Shikamaru said.

"aww why cant I know?" Ino whined.

"because you cant its to deep to explain now moving on" Shika replied

"fine then be that way humph I chose my song because its what I wanna become and not even my parents can stop me and if you wanted to know I want to become a designer." Ino said smiling at the end.

"well seems like its my turn I chose it because of a girl that left me without telling me or anything and I guess im still head of heals for her" he replied making Tenten look a bit sad.

But none the less hugging him "awwwwww how come you never told me" she asked pulling off a happy voice "because I didn't know how you would react" he replied "well ok" she said as she kept on hugging him.

"ok guys before we carry on I need to talk to Tenten alone" Sakura said walking out with Tenten right behind her.

"so Sakura what do you need to talk to me bout?" Tenten asked.

"oi Tenten stop faking your smile I know your sad inside because of what he just said" Sakura answered.

"OMG was that obvious?" Tenten wondered

"no sweetie only for me now you can cry I wont mind" Sakura told her

So Tenten did just that she cried her poor little heart out until no more tears could form.

"ok are you ready to go back?" Sakura asked one of her newly made best friend.

"yup lets go back." Tenten replied wiping her tears off so no one would no she was crying.

They arrived 5 minuets later and Neji noticed the red eyes of Tenten and decided to ask her about it later.

"ok so Sasuke you're the only one left so tell your story" Ino and Naruto yelled in unison.

"hn chose it because im here without her" was his simple reply.

"aww that's so cute and sad and awwwwww" Sakura yelled making most of them sweetdroped.

"so umm im gonna go and sleep now" Sakura said after awhile.

"yeah same here ill join your club" Tenten yelled. (I say that all the time now I join ur club haha)

"umm I need to talk to you before we go to bed" Neji said.

"right ok about what?" she asked.

"later" Neji said.

"ok then everyone lets get ready for bed" Naruto and Ino yelled.

So everyone left leaving only Tenten and Neji.

"So how's life?" Tenten asked.

"Tenten why were you crying before?" Neji demanded.

"well that answers my question perfectly well" Tenten replied sarcastically.

"Stop messing around and tell me" Neji replied calmly.

"ok ok I wasn't crying" Tenten replied

"lies" Neji accused "tell the truth I've known you for ages"

"ok ok umm when me and Sakura were talking I realized that the guy I like is in love with someone else but don't worry im happy" Tenten replied.

"ok why couldn't you tell me that in the First place?" Neji asked

"I don't know, why are you asking so my questions?" Tenten asked

"ok ill stop asking questions then" Neji chuckled.

They had a silent moment until Tenten walked up to him to hug him shocking him but hugging back all the more.

After a cute Neji and Tenten moment they let go and walked to there rooms enjoying the silence.

(ohhh yea umm Neji is so out of character in this lol)

Everyone was ready for bed after 15 minutes. They all meet outside there doors seeing as they were either next to someone of across from them.

The girls ran and jumped into the guys arms and of coursing hugging them.

Sakura and Sasuke stood there awkwardly and decided to hug each other for the hell of it.

Then going to bed straight after everyone had there little moment.

Sakuras little dream:

"ahhh Sakura-Chan lets go to the swings" a very young boy yelled to a very young Sakura as they happy ran to the swings to play together.

"haha this is so fun" Sakura yelled to a certain boy that she has yet to remember his name.

As they played a little more the boy she yet to remember had to leave poor little Sakura all alone she tried to yell at to him.

"no please don't leave me" she yelled louder until she woke up panting heavily and with teary eyes.

She decided to grab something to drink to calm herself down.

she slowly got up and went down stairs to where the kitchen was and got some warm milk.

She was sitting and drinking quite peacefully until she felt someone touch her shoulder she screamed.

"shhhh Sakura its only me" some whispered.

Thankfully to her relief it was only Sasuke.

"oh my god Sasuke you scared me" Sakura said.

"sorry anyways why you up?" Sasuke asked. "ahh bad dream cant get back to sleep" she answered "you?"

"hn same here" was his oh so cool reply.

"well I don't think ill be able to get to sleep now" Sakura told him

"haha well join the club" was his reply (OMFG THAT IS SO NOT SASUKE LYK SORRY) they both laughed at his reply and talked the whole night long until Ino and Shika-kun walked out.

"hey guys what you doing to early in the morning" Ino asked "wearisome" was Shikamaru's second ohh so famous reply (haha he cant say troublesome for lyk wat 2 days lol) "ahh just talking" Sakura replied innocently.

"WHAT THE ICE CUBE TALKING" Ino yelled by mistake "ahh I mean what you talking bout?" Ino quickly added. "hn" Sasuke said his famous word (it's a word rite? Lol)

"ahhh you arrogant son or a wiener" (haha I used that in PSI you no the TALK at school lol I wasn't allowed to swear hehe) Ino yelled as she stormed up stairs leaving a laughing Sakura a smirking Sasuke and a Signing Shikamaru (haha ahh there names start with S lol).

"Ahh bothersome" Shika-kun said lazily as he went after his best friend he loved so much (but not really in that way yet haha I think lol).

Once he left Sasuke and Sakura talked again as if nothing had interrupted them.

"well that was funny Sasuke-kun" Sakura said not realizing she added the 'Kun' "haha Sasuke-kun you sound like a fan girl" he said while smirking making Sakura's eye twitch as she punched him playfully.

"hey hun you ok" Shikamaru asked worriedly "hey sweetie yea I'm ok" she replied "good" he said and they hugged each other like best friends should (ahhh I love this couple especially when they date and he protects her and all lol).

"hehe you called me hun" Ino said ruining the moment but making him laugh for once.

"so do you want to go and get ready" Shikamaru asked

"nah I wanna stay like this for awhile" Ino replied.

"ahh ok" Shikamaru said confused but blushing ever so slightly at her reply.

"hehe ok lets get ready now" Ino said "ok" he replied and they both let go as Shikamaru left lazily to his own room.

Soon at 7:30am (ahhh early) everyone was awake and getting ready in there own room and yes that includes Sasuke and Sakura.

They all took 10 minute showers and got dressed.

(All the girls will have the same type of style)

Sakura was in her room deciding what to wear since they were going to the park and beach she put her bikini on first (ill explain what they look like at the beach after the park) then chose to wear a yellow sundress. Her hair was in pigtails and had a red hat to top it off. (not one of those fancy weird hats but yea) her make up was nice and simple she had black flats.

Ino wore her bikini first and then a pink sundress over it her hair was down and she had a purple hat and her make up was simple with white flats.

Tenten work her bikini and a green sundress of course she had her hair in pigtails like Sakura and a blue hat to top it off and her make up was how she always had it and lastly she had white flats.

Hinata had her bikini on then her really pretty white sundress with a black hat her hair was down like Ino's she had a white hat and her make up was nice and simple with black flats.

(The boys)

Sasuke chose to wear his swim shorts first (ahh really cute swim shorts haha) and a blue and black T-shirt. His hair was normal and hot and he put on some black sandals . And a military type hat but blue and black.

Naruto wore his swim shorts thingy and he had his orange T-shirt over it with yellow sandals on hair was normal (he has no headband on cos he looks pretty hot without one on lol). With a hat like Sasuke but orange and yellow.

Neji wore his swim shorts and he had a white T-shirt with graphite type writing on it his hair was the same and he had black sandals. With the same hat style but with the camouflage style.

Shikamaru threw on his swim shorts he had a green T-shirt on and on the corner it had a picture of a cloud on it he had blue yes blue sandals. With the same style hat but with it a dark shade of blue.

After they finished getting ready they all exited there room and surprisingly at the sane time to so they all examined what everyone wore smiling and walking to get breakfast.

By that time it was 8:30am so they all took 1 hour to get ready even the boys.

So they had there breakfast and talked while eating. "so how was you night?" Tenten asked

"mine was good" Naruto yelled with his mouth full

"oi don't talk with your mouth full" Hinata said

"hehe sorry" Naruto replied.

"yea I had a good night to" Ino said

"what a drag I slept well" Shikamaru said

"same here" Neji added "me to" Tenten said.

"ahh mine was ok but then I had this bad dream so I went to get a drink" Sakura said

"yea same thing happened to me" Sasuke said "yea so me and Sasuke started to talk" Sakura added.

"WHAT the ice cube talked" Naruto and Tenten yelled making Sasuke's eye twitch.

"why does everyone say that" he said irritated.

"ohh maybe because you don't say anything but hn" everyone besides Sakura yelled.

"hn" he replied "thus making our point" Tenten said

"yea its true" Hinata added afterwards.

"ok anywho lets finish eating and go to the park" Ino yelled.

They all ran out of the summer house and to the park enjoying then sun and a small breeze.

Reaching the park the girls ran to the 4 swings with the guys walking closely behind.

"Shika-kun can you push me" Ino asked.

"bothersome" he said pushing her.

"Neji push me" Tenten whined

"ok ok" Neji said

"ill push you Hinata-chan" Naruto exclaimed.

"thanks Naruto-kun" Hinata replied.

"Sasuke-kun push meeeee" Sakura yelled.

"hn" he replied pushing her back and fourth.

"weeeeeeee weeeeeeeeeeeee weeeeeee" the girls all yelled while laughing.

"hn typical girls" Sasuke signed

"Bothersome" Shika said

"Dattebayo" Naruto yelled

"whatever" Neji replied coolly.

After spending some quality time with each other on the swings the decided to head to the beach seeing as it was nearing 12:00.

Once reached the girls took off there dresses to show off there bikini.

Sakuras one was black with pictures of a cherry blossom.

Ino's plain black on one side and chequered black and purple on the other.

Tenten's was 1.5 cm strips of different shades of greens.

And Hinata's was black and had billabong in Lavender in the middle.

All the guys did was take off there tops to show off there 6-8 packs. (you chose what packs they have lol)

They place there belongings under a shaded tree and ran to where the water was.

Diving in they started to splash each other.

"WATER FIGHT" Naruto cheered.

Out of no where they all pulled out a water gun and water bombs. And even the tic Sasuke and Neji.

After a long battle they all decided to just relax on the beach.

"OMG that was so fun" Sakura pumped.

"yea I gotta get a tan now" Ino yelled.

"im gonna get us some food" Hinata said.

"ill come with" Naruto replied as they walked off.

"Sakura lets have a sand castle contest." Tenten called out

"ok" she said as she ran over to where Tenten were.

"Neji wanna help me?" Tenten asked

"Fine" He replied walking over to where she was.

"hey that's not fair you get someone helping you" Sakura complained.

"Well go ask Sasuke to help you then" Tenten replied.

"fine then I will, Sasuke come over here and help me bet Tenten" Sakura yelled over to him.

"hn" was his ohh so Sasuke like reply as he walked over to where Sakura was.

Shikamaru of course was walking to there umbrella where Ino was.

Once reaching there he sat down and started to cloud gaze. And mini chatting with Ino.

Sasuke Sakura Tenten and Neji discussed the rules and then started.

20 minuets past and they were all putting the finishing touches to there castle.

Collecting shells and flags (lol just pretend there were a couple of random flags scattered around the place haha).

Once finished Naruto and Hinata had arrived meaning more judges.

"ok you four move away from your castle" Ino boomed.

Moving away they examined Tenten and Neji's there's was big and beautiful (look on my page I mite have a link for you cos I cant really explain what it would look like)

Then all going over to look and Sakura's and Sasuke's (ok there's looks like the sand castle from mars that um Barbie and Vic builded in a seen ill try get a picture of it)

"ok the winner is…." Ino began "no one it's a tie" she cheered.

"what but never mind" Sakura and Tenten said in unison.

( I didn't no who should win lol)

They all walked over to there umbrella and sat under it eating the stuff Hinata and Naruto brought.

"omg im so stuffed" Tenten said holding her belly.

"same here" Sakura yelled

"me to" Ino joined in

"I agree" Hinata said politely.

"lets head back staying out her is a drag so many fan girls and fan boys looking" Shikamaru said.

"I for once agree" Naruto replied.

So without another word they all packed up there stuff and headed in.

"ok guys lets and a race back to the batch" Naruto said

"yeah im in" sakura yelled

"Me to" Tenten cheered

"hn" Sasuke said

"whatever" Neji answered.

"its to bothersome ill help carry the stuff" Shikamaru said

"yeah im with Shika-kun" Ino aiad grabbing some stuff off them

"yeah ill help Ino and Shikamaru" Hinata replied ever so politely.

"fine then start us off then" Naruto yelled.

"ok then 1...2.……3..GO" Ino yelled.

So they started to sprint off to the batch it was only a 125 meter sprint.

Sakura and Tenten where in the lead and Sakura just beat Tenten by 1-2 seconds then Sasuke came running in and Naruto and Neji coming in a tie.

"wow that was fun" Sakura cheered

"I agree we wasted you guys" Tenten yelled

"hn" Sasuke replied looking away.

When everyone finally reached the summer house they all decided to take a shower and just settle down for games and small talk.

Getting ready they all took showers some longer then others and walking down to there entertainment room.

The guys arrived there first just waiting for the girls.

5 minutes later all the girls walked in with there Pyjamas on.

"oh yeah Sasuke would you umm please put my necklace on?" Sakura asked

"hn yeah sure come over here" Sasuke replied.

Walking over Sakura gave him her necklace. He glanced at it once and dropped it, "Sakura where'd you get this necklace?" Sasuke asked.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

A.N hehe sorry for ending it there guys I just wanted to like have suspense in here lol OMG sorry for the really alter update ill try update A.S.A.P ok this story nearly over by the way there's gonna be a sequel and umm yea PLS review no flames they scare me lol

Sorry If there's bad grammar or spelling and once again dedication to Judy aka tennisxdork haha

Thanks to all who reviewed ill put your names up there next time byebye xx

REVIEW hehe and **MERRY CHRISTAMS!!!!!!**

Sophie  
XxSasukeSakuraxX  
xOxOx


	5. Chapter 5: found you my one and only

Hey im back with a new chapter and yea hehe thanks to all who reviewed its well appreciated now im sorry if this was a late update hehe well the titles kind lame but yeah here goes

Chapter 5: found you my one and only..

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Recap:

5 minutes later all the girls walked in with there Pyjamas on.

"oh yeah Sasuke would you umm please put my necklace on?" Sakura asked

"hn yeah sure come over here" Sasuke replied.

Walking over Sakura gave him her necklace. He glanced at it once and dropped it, "Sakura where'd you get this necklace?" Sasuke asked.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"what do you mean Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked confused

"I mean where'd you get this necklace, how'd you get it, who gave it to you?" Sasuke demanded.

"wow calm down its mine I got half and my best friend got the other half when we were like what 5.. why do you ask?" she replied slightly irritated with his demanding questions.

"because Sakura this is your other half of the necklace also given to me by my very best friend when I was 5." Sasuke stated in a matter of facility tone while connecting the to half's together.

"wow fuck…that's a lot of information uh excuse the language umm so…" Sakura replied.

"ahem well im gonna go and paint my nails" Ino said .

"troublesome ill come with" Shikamaru mumbles straight after.

"Dattebayo I want some ramen" Naruto declared running out.

"Naruto your gonna need some help aren't you" Hinata followed in suit.

"Dattebayo" he yelled back.

"Aa im gonna go shoot some hops" Neji said getting up "Tenten?".

"hmmm" she replied not budging.

"you gonna come and shoot hops with me?" he asked.

"yeah maybe later" she replied looking back and forth at Sasuke and Sakura.

Neji signed walked to where Tenten was throw her over his shoulders and walked out.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

A couple of seconds later you can hear Tenten yelling…..

"Neji put me down NOW" Tenten yelled shortly after punching him "I wanna see what happens" she whined " Neji now or I swear I wont talk to you" she threatened

But being Neji he ignored her

"hmph your such a stoic arrogant bastered" Tenten yelled at him after awhile.

"but im you stoic arrogant bastered" Neji said while doing his oh so famous smirk. (OOC much?)

"shut up" Tenten replied.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"so Sasuke umm.. what now?" Sakura asked

"well I just cant believe that its you" Sasuke replied still shocked

"ouch" Sakura replied slightly pouting

"not in that way" Sasuke said

"I know so what now? She asked

"well I don't know actually…….for once" Sasuke replied

"ohh remember our promise we made" Sakura started up

"ohh yeah that to be best friends…" he began

"forever" she finished for him "wow thinking back we sounded really smart" Sakura pointed out.

Sasuke chuckled "well MY smart best friend lets go get some food" Sasuke said

"so the stoic ice cube admitted he was hungry" Sakura said with a hint of sarcasm.

"ouch that hurt" Sasuke replied

"but you're my stoic ice cube" Sakura said

"that makes everything so much better doesn't it?" Sasuke replied back walking out of the room.

"hey wait up" Sakura yelled out running after him.

"BOO" Sasuke whispered

"ahhh holy mother fu…." Sakura trailed off until she realized it was Sasuke

"language" Ino said Walking up to her forehead friend.

"sorry hey lets play a game of Basketball" Sakura yelled

By that time everyone had gathered and meet up with each other to hear what sakura had said.

"ok sure" Tenten pumped her fist in the air

"believe it" Naruto cheered

"forehead im in" Ino yelled

"troublesome" Shika declared but Ino bonked him on the head and made him join

"fine troublesome woman stop hitting me ill join" Shikamaru finally said

"umm ok lets play" Hinata added right after

"whatever lets go" Neji replied ever so coolly

"hn its 9pm this should be interesting im in" Sasuke said walking off with everyone following behind

Once arriving Sakura said "ok lets choose teams"

"ok so is it gonna be mixed or girls vs. boys?" Tenten asked

"hmm ok lets do mixed cos yeah……." Ino trailed off.

"yeah lets do it" Naruto cheered

So the teams went like this Tenten Neji Sakura and Sasuke were on one team and Naruto Hinata Ino and Shikamaru were on the other.

Why are they with each other it's a long story.

"ok time to kick ass" Tenten and Sakura cheered

Out of no where Itachi appeared. (I felt like putting him in and he's a god guy by the way)

"what the hell are you doing here Nii-san?" Sasuke asked

"ahem im your referee for this game now team captains stand there" Itachi replied as Sasuke and Naruto walked up.

Itachi threw the ball up and Sasuke jumped catching the ball and dribbling it to his end of the court only to be blocked by Naruto. (ok lets skip this…)

1 hour into there game they were on a tie 15-15.

"ok next goal decides all" Itachi declared out to everyone.

Starting the game once more the ball went back and forth to Sakura and Tenten before getting intercepted by Ino who passes it to Hinata who dribbled it but getting it stolen by Neji who dribbled it then passing it to Sasuke who caught it and was about to score a goal until Shikamaru caught it right before it went into the hop.

Shikamaru dribbled it only to have Sakura and Tenten coming up to him on both sides Shikamaru contemplating a strategy to get past but couldn't as Sakura sprinted up to him grabbed it and throw it to Sasuke until Hinata Caught it and Passes to Naruto who cheered and dribbled but stoped by Sasuke who finally scored the winning goal.

"ok otouto's team wins" Itachi declared.

Everyone was sweating and panting with all the running and jumping the adrenaline rush. Woopwoop

"ok so Nii-san tell me why your really here now?" Sasuke asked

"Mum wants grandchildren NOW" Itachi said in the least amount of words as possible.

"ohh THAT'S why, why don't you just purpose to Yuki?" Sasuke asked

"ohh I dumped her she was just so clingy and plus I meet this girl…"Itachi trailed off.

"and she would be?" Sasuke asked

"Neyuki she's different then most girls not fan girl like not clingy plus she doesn't go for my charms yet she's with me its confusing" Itachi said scratching the back of his head

"what the hell purpose already you retard" Naruto yelled

"yea I agree seriously purpose" Sakura chirped

"ok calm down…..wait who the hell are you?" Itachi asked Sakura

"ohh im Sakura, Sasuke's childhood best friend awwwwww don't you remember me" Sakura pouted

"wait the Sakura who was like Itachi's little sister Sakura?" Itachi asked

"yup hehe duh" Sakura grinned

"well he finally found you" Itachi signed

"and give me 5 good reasons why I should purpose" Itachi said

"1 she's different" Sasuke Started

"2 she's not clingy" Tenten stated

"3 she's not a fan girl" Ino joined in

"4 you love her" Sakura said

"and 5 because I said so" everyone told him.

"hn" was his HOT reply (haha fan girl mood you should see me with Sasuke)

"what?" Sakura said

"ill do it then calm down" Itachi Said but mumbling a "maybe, man there demanding as usual and Sakura just makes it worst" at the end.

"ouch" Sakura Tenten and Ino yelled in unison

"well im gonna get ready for bed Buh-bye" Hinata yelled closely after

"ill come with" the other three girls said simultaneously

As all four girls walked off leaving the last four boys in the dust. Wait four what happened to the fifth?

Itachi sneaked off as Hinata was talking about sleeping not wanting to get questioned by Naruto and especially his foolish little brother the adorable Sasuke!!!

(haha I had to write adorable =D)

"who what when where, where did everyone go?" Naruto asked dumbfound.

"dobe" Sasuke smirked walking away

"dumbass" Neji also said following only just behind

"Troublesome retard" Shika added while practically sleep walking (hehe cool!!)

"hey you teme's" Naruto yelled out after them while running to catch up.

-=-=-=-=-=-=_-_-_-_-_-_-_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=_-_-_-_-_-_-_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"so guys lets have a girls night sleepover" Sakura cheered

Making them sweetdroped "ahh Sakura were basically living with each other" Tenten said

"no I meant we all stay one of our rooms have heaps of snacks and everything play games gossip and shit" Sakura explained

"oh ok then im in" Ino yelled

"me to" Tenten joined in

"yup count me in" Hinata laughed

"ok lets go into my room!"" Sakura shouted.

-=-=-=-=-=-=_-_-_-_-_-_-_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=_-_-_-_-_-_-_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"hmm I wonder what the girls are doing" Naruto thought out loud

"hn" "Aa" "troublesome" (I wonder who said what) lol

"no really im gonna see what Hinata's up to byebye" Naruto said leaving the room quiet loudly as usual.

"dobe" Sasuke said

"Whatever im gonna visit Tenten" Neji said

"still trying to find out who she likes?" Sasuke smirked

"Aa" was Neji's infamous reply

"your troublesome if you don't know" Shikamaru said

"pft" Neji replied nonchalantly well tried to at least

"well as troublesome as this is I need to talk to Ino she wont tell me who she likes either" Shikamaru said leaving

"that dobe had to say only girls can know" Sasuke hissed (haha I forgot the word I was meant to use im improvising =D)

"Aa being nice my fucking ass" Neji added (excuse the language)

"hn" Sasuke replied

"Aa" Neji

"hn" Sasuke

"Aa" Neji

"hn" Sasuke

After awhile they chose to glare at each other not wanting to speak until

Also making Neji forget about visiting Tenten but only for the time being

"OMFG OMG AHHH" Naruto came running in

"what is it now dobe?" Sasuke signed

"ran out of your ramen?" Neji smirked

"no I CAN'T find HINATA" Naruto shouted

"troublesome Ino went missing" Shikamaru lazily added

"ill check on Tenten just in case" Neji said walking off

"hn Sakura" Sasuke signed following Neji

"wait for ME" Naruto shouted running after them

"troublesome bothersome wearisome people" Shikamaru dramatically said (if he can do that lol confusing!!)

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-

Neji walked through the halls with Sasuke right behind, Naruto desperately catching up and Shikamaru easily catching up

"Tenten su….." Neji didn't get to finish his sentence because when he looked up… Tenten wasn't there

"Aa Tenten not in her room" Neji stated simply

"hn" they all followed Sasuke to Sakura's room

"Sakura do you know where…." he trailed off

Because right in the middle of the room where all four girls laughing so hard you could see tears.

"huh what are you guys doing here?" Sakura who was first to look up asked

"umm we were looking for you girls" Naruto said

"what are you guys doing anyways?" Shikamaru asked

"were having a girls night" Ino cheered

"can we join?" Naruto asked cheerfully

"dobe GIRLS night" Sasuke said

"awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" Naruto whined

"hn" Sasuke said walking off

"Aa" Neji added leaving also

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said following behind

"hey wait you guys" Naruto yelled running after them.

"strange people" Tenten stated

"yeah" Hinata said agreeing.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-x-=-=-=-=-=-=-x-=-=-=-=-=-x-=-=-=-=-=-x-=-=

"ok what do you wanna do now?" Sakura asked

"ummm well omg we should form a band!" Tenten shouted

"hey hat would be so fun oi" Ino said

"ok then lets do it who does what tho?" Hinata asked

"hmmm sounds fun ok ummm.." Sakura said

"I think sakura should be lead singer" Hinata said

"WHAT" Sakura yelled

"yeah I agree" Ino said

"but you guys are way better at singing" Sakura stated

"ahh you wish have you heard yourself sing?" Tenten asked

"uh yeah and I suck" Sakura replied

"well you don't your better then us so to bad" Tenten said

"hmph fine then I think Tenten should be lead guitarist" Sakura declared

"yeah I agree" Hinata and Ino said

"ok sure I love playing my guitar, Sakura should be back up too" Tenten said

"yeah good idea" Ino said

"ok then ummm who's next?" Sakura asked

"Hinata should be bass" Ino said

"and Ino drums" Hinata said

"haha Woopwoop what's our band name?" Tenten asked

"hmmm Dreaming Angels) (Tenshi's what sounds better D.A or D.T?)" Sakura said aloud

"hmm good one, I think we should keep it maybe ask the guys opinion" Ino said

"yeah I agree" Hinata added quite loudly

"ok then" Sakura chirped

"so now what?" Tenten asked

"umm we should we write songs cos I've been writing some already" said and ever so cheerful cherry blossom (hehe thought ill say that lol)

"haha really awesome oi umm I wrote a couple of songs to" Hinata admitted

"yeah same here I got bord and was itching to write songs and stuff' Tenten added

"haha what a coincidence I wrote some to" Ino said

"omg haha well umm lets all go get them ok" Sakura said getting up

"yeah go sure" Tenten said

"ok sure" Hinata added

"yeah see you guys soon lol" Ino laughed as they all walked out

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"its boring without the girls" Naruto whined

"troublesome but actually true" Shikamaru said

"dobe is right for once" Sasuke said

"well done" Neji smirked

"hey ill take that as a compliment" Naruto said proudly

"hn dobe" hned a smirking Sasuke

"ice cube say what now?" Naruto yelled

"retard shut up" Neji said irritated

"dumbass" Shikamaru said just before dozing off

"big fat meanies" Naruto said looking away

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"ok guys music time show me what you've got" Sakura cheered

"strange child" Tenten muttered

"kits not like you not strange gosh" Sakura retorted

"whateva" Tenten said looking away

"ok anyways lets look at each others music work" Ino said

"yeah ok guys lets sit in a circle and look at one person at a time" Hinata added

"OK" Sakura shouted

"YEAH" Tenten joined in

"calm down" Ino hushed

"sorry" Sakura and Tenten whispered

"ok then who wants to go first?" Ino asked

"ahh ill go" Hinata offered

"ok then Hinata show us your WORK" Sakura cheered

"ok then so I've written 2 songs" Hinata said

"the first is called Don't forget" she said showing her best girlfriends the lyrics.

"omg Hinata this song rocks" Tenten said

"yeah I agree" Sakura and Ino yelled

"thanks guys ok here's the last one its called this love" Hinata said showing them her work

The 3 girls read through it carefully before saying "Hinata this is great"

"really its not to cheesy?" she asked

"ahh no of course not" They said

"thanks so who's next?" she asked

"ok ill go" Ino said

"ok then take it AWAY Woopwoop" Sakura shouted

"uh right I have two songs ok my fist song is sexy naughty bitchy me" Ino said showing them the lyrics

"nice bro" Sakura said

"haha now that's defiantly a song you would write" Tenten said

"I agree its awesome oi" Hinata said

"thanks guy umm my next one is betcha neva" she said handing them the lyrics

As they read it all 3 girls grinned looking at each other before saying "we love it"

"really" Ino asked

"ah yeah" they said

"haha ok then thanks umm who's next" she asked

"-sign- ill go" Tenten said

"YEAH GO TENTEN" Sakura yelled

"OMG Sakura stop yelling every time someone shows us there lyrics" Ino yelled

"ok sorry hmph" Sakura pouted

"uh right ok then Tenten what have you written?" Hinata asked

"ok I've got 2 songs like Hinata and Ino the first is called everything im not" Tenten said

The other 3 read through the lyrics nodding and grinning "perfect oi" sakura said

"I agree" Hinata said

"I second that" Ino yelled

"haha thanks ok last one is called next to you" Tenten said showing her friends the lyrics

"I love the lyrics" Hinata yelled

"me to" Ino said

"I join your club' Sakura cheered

"strange child" Tenten said

"ah who was that aimed at?" Ino asked

"Sakura" Tenten stated simply

"hey that's mean" Sakura pouted

"ok calm down its your turn anyways" Tenten said

"argh fine then but its bad" Sakura said

"doubt it" Ino muttered making everyone laugh

"ok umm I've written 3 songs" Sakura said

"and they are…..?" Hinata said

"ok one of them is called Circus" Sakura said giving her friends the lyrics.

"its really good forehead" Ino said

"yeah it really is" Tenten grinned

"yup Sakura really its great" Hinata said

"thanks guys ahh here's my next one enjoy" Sakura said sarcastically.

"we will now what's it called?" Ino asked

"ah la la land" Sakura replied nonchalantly

"awesome let me see" Tenten said grabbing it out of Sakura's hand reading it.

"wow bro its like holy shit its good type thing" Ino said

"fully oi" Hinata said

"no sarcasm intended" Tenten added

"haha thanks uh lucky last its called Paparazzi" Sakura replied showing them her lyrics.

"oi this song rocks" Hinata said

"I agree" Ino said

"hell yeah" Tenten added.

"haha nice joke guys what do you really think of it?" Sakura asked

"Forehead were not joking" Ino said

"yeah Sakura why would we joke" Hinata asked

"yeah bad my ass" Tenten mumbled.

"haha yeah yours is actually the best here no offence to others in the room" Ino added

"none taken I think the same" Hinata said

"me TOO" Tenten yelled

"ok fine then and thanks" Sakura said mini pouting (haha like Neji)

"ok then so are we going to sing all our songs?" Tenten asked

"well ok we should decided the 5 most important ones first" Ino said

"ok then hmm Paparazzi was a really good one" Hinata suggested.

"yeah definitely" Tenten said

"umm everything im not" Sakura said

"yeah I love that one" Hinata said

"ok what about don't forget" Ino said

"Dayum straight" Tenten shouted

"sexy naughty bitchy me" Hinata said

"firstly wow Hinata said bitchy and second yeah" Sakura yelled

"haha funny one Sakura" Hinata said

"well what about circus" Ino asked

"yeah love that song" Tenten said

"hey I love all of them why don't we just sing them all?" sakura asked

"so we said all that for nothing?" Ino asked

"yup" Sakura grinned

"haha that's shame" Hinata said

"uh im confused" Sakura and Tenten said

"argh well lets go practise and omg tell the guys" Ino cheered

"yeah lets go tell them NOW" Hinata running out

"hey Hinata wait up" Sakura yelled running after her

"me to" Tenten said following shortly after

"hey wait for me" Ino yelled following her friends

=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=X

"Dattebayo" Naruto said

"troublesome" Shikamaru signed

"Hn" Sasuke said

"Aa" Neji answered

"im bord" Naruto whined

"NARUTO-KUN" Hinata yelled

"SASUKE-KUN" Sakura shouted

"NEJI-KUN" Tenten yelled

"SHIKA-KUN" Ino shouted.

" huh what" Naruto asked confused

"guys guess what" Tenten asked

"hn what" Sasuke asked

"we" Hinata began

"started" Ino carried on

"a" Tenten added

"BAND" Sakura cheered

"Aa" Neji said

"hn" Sasuke smirked

"troublesome" Shikamaru added

"omg really what how when im confused" Naruto cheered

"yup our bands called Dreaming Angels(Tenshi?)" Sakura yelled

"awesome much?" Tenten asked

"Dattebayo it is" Naruto said.

"well does anyone but Naruto think its awesome?" Ino asked

"troublesome"

"Aa"

"hn" who say what now haha

"fine then hmph" Tenten said turning away

"argh silent treatment" Ino said

"dayum straight It is" Sakura added

"well Naruto's happy so im all good" Hinata smiled

"lucky bitch" Sakura mumbled

"hey don't be mean to Hinata-chan" Naruto defended

"I repeat lucky bitch" Sakura said

"haha nice one forehead girl" Ino said

"dayum straight Ino-pig" Sakura replied

"haha crack up" Tenten said

"so what to do now besides ignoring 3 certain boys?" Sakura asked

"hmm umm ohh should we tell Naruto THE secret?" Tenten asked

"huh what secret?" Sakura asked clueless earning a glare from Tenten

"ohh that SECRET" Sakura said realizing shortly after what Tenten had meant.

"oi Ino Hinata come on we have to tell NARUTO the SECRET" Tenten yelled

"ohh right ok then come on Naruto" Ino said

The 4 girls and Naruto walked a couple of metres away from the other boys.

Gathering in a circle Naruto excitedly said "ok what secret?"

"uh well there's no secret we just wanna see the other guys reaction" Sakura said

"ohh right dayum" Naruto said

"but can you play along with us?" Tenten asked

"yeah omg this is gonna be fun" Naruto said

"ok then act surprised excited shit like that" Ino said

"ok then" Naruto started "WHAT SERIOUS HOLY SHIT" he ended

Hinata took a quick glance at the 3 left out boys just to see there reaction.

"haha the guys feel so left out and pissed" Hinata said

"what omg really awesome" Sakura and Tenten cheered

"ok Naruto yell out omg and Ino likes him omg" Ino said

"sure HOLY CRAP INO LIKE'S WHO NOW" Naruto shouted catching Shika's attention.

"wow Naruto's good at this" Tenten commented

"Dattebayo" he replied

"well lets go back now" Sakura said walking away with the rest following

"hn what was that about" Sasuke asked them

"uh hey girls did you hear something?" Sakura asked

"no I don't think so" Ino answered

"ha strange" Sakura said

"ohh Naruto don't tell anyone what we just told you k?" Tenten asked

"yup believe it" He shouted

"troublesome Ino likes who now?" Shikamaru asked

"uh did you say something Hinata?" Ino asked

"no why do you ask" Hinata asked

"ohh nothing thought I heard something in your direction" Ino smirked

"argh" the 3 pissed off boys said

Making the 3 girls smirk in response.

"ok were sorry" Neji said irritated

"were really excited for you" Sasuke added

"Even if its troublesome" Shikamaru ended.

"haha well your forgiven Shika-Kun" Ino said hugging him.

"TROUBLESOME" but never the less hugging her back

Sakura and Tenten looked back and forth at each other nodding there head once before turning away. Making Sasuke and Neji sign and walk up to them then embracing them from behind.

"sorry cant you forgive your best friend?" Sasuke asked

"argh fine then' Sakura pouted

"hmm what about you Tenten" Neji asked

"nope silent treatment" Tenten replied shortly

"ouch PLEASE you know Hyuuga's don't apologize" Neji stated

"hmph fine then" Tenten said

"so what was that troublesome secret?" Shikamaru asked

"haha umm well" Ino started

"there" Tenten added

"was" Hinata said

"no" Sakura smirked

"SECRET" Naruto shouted

"hn what" Sasuke asked

"haha well we were just pretending there was a secret" Sakura chuckled

"see told you its always funnier with the girls" Naruto Stated.

"OMG Sasuke, Neji and Shika-kun were so out of character" Ino said out of no where.

"yeah now I think about it Sasuke you were so not Sasuke like" Sakura said

"either were you Neji haha I laugh" Tenten ah laughed

"hn" "Aa" "troublesome" was of the threes response.

"and now there back" Sakura muttered.

"dayum" Tenten said

"bothersome annoying weird people" Ino yelled

"haha ahh and you said Naruto was annoying karma karma karma" Hinata smirked.

"argh shut up Hinata" Ino Sakura and Tenten mumbled.

"what goes around comes around" Naruto added

"haha love that song by J.T" Sakura said completely forgetting what Hinata had said

"omg me to" Ino agreed

"I join your club" was Tenten's awsum reply

"haha me to I love that song" Hinata said.

"ahh me to I wanna join DATTEBAYO" Naruto yelled

"hn dobe" Sasuke said

"Sasuke-kun that's mean" Sakura pouted

"yeah Teme bully" Naruto suck his tongue out

"uh strange well girls lets go sleep" Ino said

"ohh yeah girls night in for the dreaming angels" Sakura cheered

"Woopwoop lets go" Tenten shouted

"yup" Hinata added

All 4 girls ran to hug there respected best friend before running up stairs to sleep.

"we have strange friends" Naruto pointed out.

"hn later" Sasuke said walking off

"Aa night" Neji said

"Dattebayo GOOD NIGHT' Naruto shouted

Shikamaru of course was already sleeping when Ino had mentioned the word sleep.

'what a strange day' was everyone's thought before the all drifted off to sleep.

X=-=-=-=x=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=x=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=x=-=-=-=X

Haha finished hmm I think I dragged this chapter out a bit so it mite not be as good also i tried to update faster i dont think it worked haha . Well I've got a question for everyone what's **TBC **mean? please answer if you can ohh right should I use Tenshi or Angles I know they both mean Angel but what sounds better? Unless some has a way better name is stead of dreaming Angels cos it kinda sounds cheesy lol im probably sonfusing everyone o.O. ohh and i was going for dramatic at the start but i think i ruined the effect haha woops. the guys were OCC at times but arnt they just so cute? haha..........

One last thing the couples wont happen in this story but in the sequel where all the drama begins haha,  
Oh and te girls forming a band was meant for the sequel but then i thought about it and had a better idea for  
the sequel if it did it now uh i think its a better idea lol

Also the songs I mentioned are not my songs but uh im gonna pretend the girls wrote it lol!!!!! and its nearly **CHINESE NEW YEARS ahhhh!!  
**

Well I updated quicker I think hope you like this chapter please review no flames unless you can give me really good advice!! and thanks to the people who has reviewed so far aka.:

**FrozenAndTainted**  
**Tsukishi**  
**CrystalSak**  
**Mistyjet****  
Jellykuh  
anime 101-luver  
Sayaka Uchiha  
BloodBlueRose8 (there were full stops and co. but it wouldnt let me put them in)****  
and to all those annoynamous (cnt spell) reveiwers**

well those are who reveiwed so far!!! REVIEW hehe


	6. Chapter 6: Just Dont change

Hello all lol umm well here's chapter 6 haha well I think this is gonna be the last chap0ter because I really want to start the SEQEL haha…..thanks to all who reviewed!!! Also there's gonna be a time skip in here so I hope you wont be confused haha……

BY THE WAY: I don't own the song ill tell you who there written buy at the end.

Chapter 6: Our Time Alone……..

=-=-=-=-=-x-=-=-=-=-x-=-=-=-=-x-=

Recap:

"we have strange friends" Naruto pointed out.

"hn later" Sasuke said walking off

"Aa night" Neji said

"Dattebayo GOOD NIGHT' Naruto shouted

Shikamaru of course was already sleeping when Ino had mentioned the word sleep.

'what a strange day' was everyone's thought before the all drifted off to sleep.

=-=-=-=-=-x-=-=-=-=-x-=-=-=-=-x-=-=-=-=-x-=-=-=-=

It was early in the morning and all four girls were up happy chirpy and everything nice. Why they were up so early well they wanted to practice with the boys watching and they couldn't do it in the afternoon again you ask why well there just strange like that.

"ok lets go practise" Sakura yelled

"yeah" Ino cheered

"Woopwoop" Tenten hullabaloo. (Big word!)

"awsum" Hinata shouted.

"uh its only 9am" Sasuke said (9am is classified as early for me)

"WTF why is everyone yelling" Neji asked

"Troublesome its 9am" Shikamaru said

"datte -yawn- bayo" Naruto uh yawned.

"Where gonna practise our songs" all 4 girls chimed.

"hn"

Aa"

"troublesome"

"believe it" Naruto yelled

"well are you guys gonna come and watch?" Sakura asked

"you guys are gonna make us anyways" Shikamaru stated

"hn lets go then" Sasuke yawned walking off quiet grumpily. With everyone following behind. Somehow not in there Pjs.

"I don't think Sasuke is a morning person" Sakura whispered

"yeah Neji to" Tenten added

"well Shikamaru is always sleepy" Ino said

"Naruto seems happy but angry at the same time" Hinata said

"wow were best friends with non morning people" Sakura said

"haha face the facts none of us are morning people" Ino said

"touché" Tenten said

"uh did you use that right?" Hinata asked

"hehe I don't know :D" Tenten replied.

=.=--x=.=-x-=.=-x-=.=-x-=.=-x-=.=-x-=.=-x-=.=-x-=.=-x-=.=-x-=.=-x-=.=

"ok what song is first" Ino asked

"hmmm" Hinata thought (but out loud never mind I confuse myself)

"umm" Tenten said

"ohh what about "I'd Lie"?" Sakura asked.

"OMG yup perfect' Ino shouted

"I AGREE" Hinata yelled

"aww why such a mellow song?" Tenten asked

"cos I said so" Sakura replied getting ready.

As the girls were getting ready tuning there instruments the guys were all sitting on the chairs and having what we would call small talk chatting about random stuff until Naruto brought something up……"so Neji did you find out who Tenten likes?" he asked

"no who tho, come on tell me" Neji begged

"Hyuuga your losing your dignity by begging" Sasuke smirked.

"shut up Uchiha" Neji muttered.

"so Naruto did you really find out who Ino likes?" Shikamaru asked

"uh no why do you ask" Naruto said dumbfound.

"because you dobe dared her to only tell the girls" Sasuke said

"uh but doesn't she act all fan girly over you Uchiha?" Neji asked

"she stoped at the start of this vacation thankfully" Sasuke said.

"Be prepared to be amazed" Sakura shouted

"hn doubt it" Sasuke smirked

"hey, you just watch" Sakura shouted as the girls started to play and Sakura started to sing. With a perfect tone I might add.

I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colours in his eyes  
He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favourite songs  
And..

I could tell you his favourite colour's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

I could tell you his favourite colour's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie

He stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you...

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
But my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My god he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle

Yes I could tell you his favourite colour's green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you asked me if I love him  
I'd lie.

As sakura finished all the guys were to dumbstruck to do anything.

"uh was it that bad?" Tenten asked

"no it was awesome" Naruto shouted.

"aww thanks Naruto-kun" Hinata smiled

"yeah dobe is right" Sasuke said

"awwwwww see told you, you would be amazed" Sakura said

"wow you guys are really good actually" Shikamaru breathed

"really?" Ino asked

"ah really" Shikamaru said

"ahh Shika-kun likes our work" Ino squealed.

"troublesome" he mumbled.

"which song should we sing?" Tenten asked

"hmm what about the two special songs Sakura wrote" Ino suggested

"hey I didn't do all the work you guys chose the names" Sakura said

" with your help" Hinata said

"and by special only us 8 should ever hear it unless things occur" Tenten added

"why only us and you guys" Neji asked.

"I asked what Hyuuga just asked" Sasuke said

"hehe you were so out of character Sasuke-kun" Sakura pointed out.

"hn" he smirked

"argh well im not telling you" Sakura shouted

"-sigh- well because its our" Tenten said pointing to her and the girls " special song's" she ended.

"really? I feel so included" Naruto cried.

"haha ok then shall we begin?" Hinata asked

"yeah sure why not" Ino said

"fine" Sakura and Tenten said in unison.

"wait before we begin I think I have a better band name" Sakura said

"ohh really do tell" Tenten said with a little accent

"umm ok Emerald Blossom? Aka E.M.B" Sakura shouted. (or E.B)

"ohh I like it" Ino said

"uh. Touché?" Tenten asked (Uh. I don't know how to use touché I just like the word)

"sure why not.. I like it to" Hinata added.

"Sweet! Anyways this song is called my life would suck without you" Sakura said getting ready to sing

She took in a deep breath as they began there beat and soon she started her melody.

Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (Tenten: my life) would suck (Ino: would suck) without you

Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (Ino: my life) would suck (Tenten: would suck) without you

Being with you  
Is so disfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go  
Oh yeah

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (Tenten: my life) would suck (Ino: would suck) without you

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (Ino: my life) would suck (Tenten: would suck) without you.

And the song ended.

"hehe pretty awsum right guys? The song I mean" Hinata grinned

"yes very awsum" Neji said

"yay" Sakura, Ino and Tenten shouted

"ok ok ok well sing the next song now its called "im only me when im with you" Sakura said

With one deep breath they began..  
Friday night beneath the stars,  
in a field behind your yard,  
you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.  
And sometimes we don't say a thing;  
just listen to the crickets sing.  
Everything I need is right here by my side.  
And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you.

[Chorus:]  
I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you.

Just a small town boy and girl  
livin' in a crazy world.  
Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.  
And I don't try to hide my tears.  
The secrets or my deepest fears.  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do.  
And you know everything about me.  
You say that you can't live without me.

[Chorus:]

I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you.  
When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself.  
Only you can tell.

[Chorus:]

That I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
With you  
Uh huh  
Yeah

"pretty awesome song!" Naruto said

"thank you" they all replied

"Sakura I really think you should sing it" Tenten said

"me too" Ino added

"Yes same here" Hinata joined

"wait why do I have to sing it?" Sakura asked

"uh cos you wrote it and don't forget you and Tenten are the only ones to playing an instrument this time" Ino winked

"unless you wanna go solo" Tenten piped up

"-sign- Tenten your doing this with me" Sakura said

"so if wait if you go down I have to go down with you?" Tenten asked

"exactly" Sakura smirked

"Fine" she said

"ok anyways Sakura wrote this song its like only guitar and singing so either 1 or 2 people can perform it" Ino said

"and seeing as Sakura wont do it lone and Tenten plays guitar well you get my drift" she finished off

"and it's called 6 months" Hinata added

"I see ok then uh begin?" Naruto questioned

"ok beginning sheesh" Sakura and Tenten yelled

You're the direction i follow to get home  
When i feel like i can't go on, you tell me to go  
And it's like i can't feel a thing without you around  
And don't mind me if i get weak in the knees  
'cause you have that effect on me, you do

Everything you say  
Everytime we kiss, i can't think straight  
But i'm okay  
And i can't think of anybody else  
Who i hate to miss as much as i hate missing you

Months going strong now, and no goodbye  
Unconditional, unoriginal  
Always by my side  
Meant to be together  
Meant for no one but each other  
You love me, i love you harder so

Everything you say  
Everytime we kiss, i can't think straight  
But i'm okay  
And i can't think of anybody else  
Who i hate to miss as much as i hate missing you

So please, give me your hands  
So please, give me a lesson on how to steal, steal the heart  
As fast as you stole mine, as you stole mine (yeah)

Oh and everything you say  
Everytime we kiss, i can't think straight  
But i'm okay  
And i can't think of anybody else  
Who i hate to miss as much as i hate missing you

So please, give me your hands  
So please, just take my hand.

"how was that?" Sakura asked

"amazing" Naruto breathed

"thanks I was thinking of singing it for like a talent thingy or ah a concert (:" Sakura smiled

"cool.. I already knew that!" Ino said

"Hn was that song based on me?" Sasuke joked

"Ha! don't get your hopes up" Sakura joked back

"thanks for that!" he said back

"jokes! It was about everyone of us! Like Ino and Shikamaru and so on" Sakura said back

"ok then" he smirked

"ohh and Sasuke Sasuke Sauske can we sing our pretty duet? You the one we made up?" Sakura asked with puppy dog eyes

"sigh fine" Sasuke smirked while Sakura went down to drag him up because she just knew he wouldn't get up otherwise. (oh how she new him)

"what song what song?" Naruto started jumping up and down with to much excitement.

"ok ok we" Sakura said pointing to herself and Sasuke "wrote this song called ' I thought I lost you' just recently and yeah I want 'YOUR' opinion on it" she replied as she and Sasuke both grabbed there guitar and lets assume that the drums are playing by themselves. (it's a conspiracy)

"you ready Sasu-kun?" Sakura whispered

"hn what about you Saki" he asked.

"sure" she said and starting as they begun to play there guitar.

Sakura took in one deep breath before beinging.

**SAKURA  
**Nobody listens to me  
Don't hear a single thing I've said  
Say anything to soothe me  
Anything to get you from my head  
Don't know how I really feel  
The faith it takes to make like I don't care  
Don't know how much it hurts  
To turn around like you were never there  
Like somehow you could be replaced  
And I could walk away from the promises we made  
And swore we'd never break

**SAKURA AND SASUKE  
**I thought I lost you (Sakura: when you ran away to try to find me)  
I thought I'd never see your sweet face again  
I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went  
But I kept the moments that we were in  
'cause I hoped in my heart you'd come back to me, my friend  
And now I got you, but I thought I lost you

**SAUSKE  
**I felt so empty out there  
And there were days I had my doubts  
But I knew I'd find you somewhere  
Because I knew I couldn't live without  
You in my life for one more day  
And I swore I'd never break those (Both: promises we made)

**SAKURA AND SAUSKE  
**I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me  
I thought I'd never see your sweet face again  
I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went  
But I kept the moments that we were in  
'cause I hoped in my heart you'd come back to me, my friend  
And now I got you, but I thought I lost you

**SASUKE  
**I told myself I wouldn't sleep 'till I searched the world from sea to sea

**SAKURA  
**I made a wish upon a star, I turned around and there you were

**SAKURA AND SAUSKE  
**Now here we are, are

**SAKURA  
**Here we are  
I thought I lost you

**SASUKE**

I thought I lost you, too

**SAKURA  
**I thought I lost you

**SASUKE  
**I thought I lost you

**SAKURA  
**Yeah

**SAKURA AND SASUKE  
**I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me  
I thought I'd never see your sweet face again  
I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went  
But I kept the moments that we were in  
And I knew in my heart you'd come back to me, my friend  
And now I got you, but I thought I lost you

**SAKURA  
**But I thought I lost you

**SAUSKE  
**I thought I lost you, too

**BOTH  
**So glad I got you, got you

**SAKURA  
**So glad I got you, yeah yeah  
I thought I lost you

**SAUSKE  
**I thought I lost you, too.

And Sasuke finished the song. And smiling yes actually smiling.

"omg was it just me or was that 'AWSUM'?" Ino yelled

"it was awsum" Naruto pumped his fist in the air.

"I agree" Hinata said politely.

"hey guys we should sing our funny ass song!!" Naruto said

"hmm" Neji said

"hn"

"troublesome"

"ill take those as a yes" Naruto cheered dragging Neji and Shikamaru up as Sakura went down. They all when to there instruments: Naruto on drums, Neji lead guitar, Shikamaru on bass and Sasuke lead singer and back up guitar.

"ready girls?" Shika asked

"yup" they all replied and so the boys began smirking.

I almost got drunk at school at 14  
Where I almost made out with the homecoming queen  
Who almost went on to be miss texas  
But lost to a slut with much bigger breastes  
I almost dropped out to move to LA  
Where I was almost famous for almost a day

And I almost had you  
But I guess that doesn't cut it  
Almost loved you  
I almost wished u would've loved me too

I almost held up a grocery store  
Where I almost did 5 years and then 7 more  
Cuz I almost got popped for a fight with a thug  
Cuz he almost made off with a bunch of the drugs  
That I almost got hooked on cuz you ran away  
And I wish I woulda had the nerve to ask you to stay

And I almost had you  
But I guess that doesn't cut it  
Almost had you  
And I didn't even know it

You kept me guessing and now I'm destined  
to spend my time missing you  
I almost wish you would've loved me too  
Here I go thinking about all the things I could've done  
I'm gonna need a forklift cuz all the baggage weighs a ton  
I know we had our problems I can't remember one  
I almost forgot to say something else  
And if I cant fit it in I'll keep it all to myself  
I almost wrote a song about you today  
But I tore it all up and then I threw it away

And I almost had you  
But I guess that doesn't cut it  
Almost had you  
And I didn't even know it

You kept me guessing and now I'm destined  
to spend my time missing you  
And I almost had you [x3]

I almost wish you would've loved me too  
Wish you would've loved me too.

And the song ended

"cool song!" Tenten shouted

"agreed" Ino and Hinata said

"yes fully what was it called?" Sakura yelled

"Almost" Sasuke smirked.

"hehe I like it" Sakura giggled

"me too" the rest of the girls shouted.

"wait does this mean your starting a band to? " Sakura asked

"hmm" Neji said

"YES!! I mean if your guys get to start a band we do to" Naruto pouted

"anyways yes we are were the Red Chidori aka R.C.D" Sasuke said (or R.C)

"cooool . ok so guys lets get ready and live life for a week before we have to yes sadly go home" Tenten said.

"ohh yeah wait I've got a idea that sounds pretty cool" Hinata began

"ok so I was thinking that us four" she pointed to her and the girls "could move into an apartment and the guys" she said pointing to them "could move into one next to ours or near ours" Hinata finished.

"that's and awsum Idea Hina-chan" all 3 girls and Naruto said simultaneously

"what do you 3 think?" Sakura asked

"hmm it seems smart" Neji said (couldn't find the right word L)

"hn agreeing" Sasuke said

"uh sure why not" Shika added

"ahh yay so umm well find one when we get home" Ino said

"yeah right now lets have fun" Tenten added while running out with her girlfriends and co.

"hey wait for us" Naruto yelled running after them while the 3 'cool' guys followed quietly to where ever the girls lead them which I might add was the park.

Time skip.. One week later.

"omg guys I cant believe we have to go home I mean awwww" Sakura cried anime tears.

It was 9am and they were all leaving saying goodbye to the house hugging it and all the strange things they did.(I hug houses?)

"I no but at least us 8 will get to go apartment shopping" Ino squealed.

"omg I cant wait honestly we'll like only be 2 seconds away from each other" Tenten yelled

"hehe and who's to thank for that?" Hinata joked

"funny Hinata-chan that's why we love you well me more" Naruto shouted embracing his best friend.

They all hoped into a limo sitting by there best friend and having some small chat.

Around 4 hours later they had arrived with the girls asleep on the guys shoulders so it went like this: Naruto then Hinata sleeping on his shoulder, Sakura sleeping on Sasuke's shoulder then across from them Neji then Tenten sleeping on his shoulder and Ino sleeping on Shika's shoulder while the guys were listening to music or reading but in the dobe case he was uh also sleeping.

$Upon arriving the guys had woken up the girls to go "Apartment shopping" around 1-2 hours later they had found the perfect one with the perfect rooms and big enough to be counted as a house… a pretty big house.

And with the guys ony being across and 4 doors away from them was close enough I mean its only a 5 second walk they were happy. Because 5 is better then 2.

"omg guys we have our stuff lets go look at our rooms we bags the right side by the way" Sakura yelled running away

"hehe see yeah guys well come visit after" Hinata yelled while running after her friends who had already followed Sakura.

By this time it was 12:30 and everyone was pimped about there new apartment well the girls at least. (yes it went back in time)

"hn lets go" Sasuke said while walking off guys trailing right behind.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"omg girls this is awsum really ahhh" Ino squealed

"ok so guys lets go into a random room ready one two here go!" Tenten said

As everyone ran into a room Tenten running into the first on lol the left followed my Hinata Ino then lastly Sakura. But within 10 seconds they all come back out why well….

"ok guys I think I ran into the wrong room this room should be Ino's" Tenten said

"I no I ran into Sakura's" Hinata said

"well I don't know but Tenten this is so your room" Ino added

Well guys this right here is Hinata's room not mine" Sakura yelled

"ok lets try this again one" Tenten began

"Two" Hinata said

"Three" Ino added

"GO!!" Sakura shouted. As they all switched rooms Ino running in first then Sakura, Tenten and lastly Hinata.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"ok ready guys?" Naruto asked

"you're a drag im going" Shika said walking into the first to the left.

"hn" Sasuke replied leaving into the room next to him

"Aa" was Neji's ever so famous response and like the other to he too left into the room next to Sasuke leaving a dumbstruck Naruto.

"hey what, wait for me guys" Naruto cried out he waited impatiently for an answer but got none being friends with 2 stoic bastereds and one sleepy ass doesn't help either. So Naruto being who he is stormed away Into his new room.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"omg guys I love my room" Ino squealed

"me to ahh" Tenten yelled

"haha same here" Hinata replied

"I heart my room big time" sakura shouted

"haha come and see my room" Ino shouted as everyone followed her into her room.

(A/N: ill let your imagination run wild with what there rooms look like)

After looking at each others room with a "omg I can believe we found an apartment with our taste in rooms".

They soon un-packed put photos up and meet up outside. (there clothes also magically appeared! With all there belongings.)

"lets go to the boys room!" Sakura cheered.

Walking away and to the boys room. With of course everyone of the girls following behind her.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"im in love with my room" Naruto shouted

"dobe you do realize you sound like a girl right?" Sasuke asked

"the Uchiha's right" Neji said

"when am I never?" Sasuke questioned

"well.." Neji begun

"Rhetorical question, and I am right most of the time" Sasuke cut in.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura shouted

"Neji" Tenten yelled

"Shika-kun" Ino roared

"Naruto" Hinata said

All four girls said running in.

"what's up?" Sakura asked

"Hn nothing" he replied

"aww talk more hmm show me what your room looks like" Sakura said dragging Sasuke away.

"yeah Shika-kun come show me your room now please" Ino grinned

"hehe I want to see your room too NEJI" Tenten shouted walking away with Neji.

"me to can I see your room please" Hinata asked

"sure you can Hina-chan" Naruto grinned as Ino did earlier.

**--xXx --xXx --xXx --xXx --xXx --xXx --xXx**

"Sasuke im in love with your room already" Sakura shouted

"hn" he smirked

Walking around his room with Sakura. She glanced around admiring everything of it until her eye's laid on a picture on his bed side table.

It was a picture of him holding her by the waste with her looking up at him it was taken not so long ago actually it had the beach as a scenery.

"hehe that picture on your table is so cute Sasu-kun" Sakura beamed

"hn I wonder why" he replied

She glanced around the rooms properly now and found his walls covered in pictures like she had done.

(ok well im gonna have everyone' room kinda alike with the pictures thing)

There lined were pictures of him and her, the whole gang and some of him and a un known person to her.

"hmm Sasuke who's that girl?" she asked pointing to a picture

"just someone who im close to" he replied.

"ahk" she smiled

"lets go check out your room" he said walking out with her tailing along.

Once arriving into her room he smirked 'such a Sakura like room' it was red black blue purple yellow all the colours she liked with cherry blossoms.

"im amazed you could decorate your room within and hour or so" he said

"hehe im Sakura like that" she laughed

He glanced at her bedside table and saw she too had a picture on it.

Yet this one was of him carrying her bridle style and smirked at the flash back

Flashback:

"Sasuke hmm how should we do our next photo?"

(they went to this photo place and broke up into pairs meaning there best friends to take some pictures together before getting some taken together of with someone else of another person or the whole gang. Get my drift? Lol never mind I confuse myself.)

Sasuke stood there thinking then smirked at his idea hen walking up to the photographer and whispered something that Sakura couldn't make out.

"Sasuke what did you tell him?" she asked

"nothing" he smirked before lifting her bridle style and smirked into the camera while Sakura pouted in complaint before laughing and with a -snap- the picture was taken.

End of flashback.

"hn your picture is funny good times" he said

"LOL you sounded so Out of character again hehe" Sakura giggled.

"funny one" Sasuke said with sarcasm.

He looked around the room fully like Sakura had done and saw pictures in different heights.

They either had him and her in it or her with other members in the group and one with there whole group. (you get what im saying right?)

"nice wall?" Sasuke said

"that's what I thought" She cheered

He chuckled "lets see what the others are doing".

`.-`.-`.-`.-`.`-.`-.`-.`-.`-.`-.`-.`-.`-.`-.`-.`-.`-.`-.`-.`-.`-.`-.`-.

"Neji your room kick ass?" Tenten asked

"Aa sure why not" he replied

"hehe that picture above your bed is awsum by the way" Tenten added

There above his bed was a picture of him and her, Tenten lightly kissing him on the cheek for fun. (ha. yeah just for fun =D)

"hn I agree" he chuckled.

"Well your room rocks mostly because of the pictures but shh, ohh and who's that?" Tenten asked

"just someone" Neji replied stoically

"Aa lets go see your room" Neji said changing the subject

"ok then" Tenten sang dragging him with her

"Aa" was his simple and quick reply

"ok ok now this here yes this right here is thee door to my yes me Tenten's room" Tenten said.

"uh ok?" Neji asked confused

"yup" she said opening the door "welcome Neji to Tenten's room" she grinned

He glanced around and his eyes laid upon a picture above the bed just how he arranged it strange how they seemed to arranged the main pictures the same way.

But this picture was of him and her of course but this one was of them on a tree with there arms wrapped around each other.

"what poser's' Neji laughed pointing to the picture

"hehe I know right" Tenten laughed along with him.

"haha" he glanced around he room once more looking at the many pictures everyone had taken.

"hehe ok well lets go out and meet everyone else" Tenten yelled running out and dragging a poor Neji with her.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Shika-kun your room is so kawaii" Ino Squealed.

He smirked "troublesome I know but still cool" he said

and there on his main wall was a picture the biggest of the lot and the only one on that wall was of Ino and Shikamaru. Ino on Shikamaru's back with them smiling at each other.

"awwww such a cute picture" Ino awed

"sure what ever you say" Shikamaru smirked watching Ino walk around his room.

"hey that girl is really pretty who is she?" Ino said stopping at one picture

"umm just someone close" he mumbled.

"awsum I want to meet her sometime" she said excitedly

"troublesome someday" he replied with a sign

"hehe yup come on I wanna show you my room Ino said excitedly

"troublesome" he said walking out with a pouting Ino behind

Once they finally reached Ino's room she was already jumping up and down

"ok ok here is my room" Ino yelled opening it

He looked around examining it before his lovely eyes landed on a picture just the same as his the biggest of the lot on one wall by it self was one when they were young him lying belly down and Ino on top laughing her little head away. He grinned at it.

"why aren't those two little fellas cute" Shika said

"I know" Ino yelled.

"loud troublesome lets fine other friends" he mumbled before walking out. (yes that line didn't make sense lets uh keep it on the down low?)

"hey that's mean" Ino pouted.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Naruto-kun your room is so you" Hinata said

"hehe I know its perfect right hmm I tried to hang some pictures but it didn't go as well as I planned" He grinned scratching the back of his head.

Hinata giggled "Naw Naruto it looks fine honestly"

"aww thank you" he grinned

"yes his arrangement wasn't as neat as others but it was how Naruto liked it and it was just him because the photo arrangement spelt Naruto.

And right there on top of the ceiling was a picture of him and Hinata at the beach in the water playing around I was a really good scenery picture and it was of Hinata laughing at Naruto who had just fallen into the water. Ahh what good times.

"that picture was such a good one" Hinata admired

"hehe I now I want to see your room now can we please?" Naruto begged.

Hinata stifled a giggle "sure" she said leading the way.

"yay" he shouted.

She lead the way to her room and then stopped right in front turn to look at Naruto then opened her door (very dramatic if I don't say so myself).

Naruto stared in awe "wow its so pretty" he exclaimed looking around and then just like his room there on top of the ceiling was a picture of them at the park going down the slide together looking at each other and laughing. (omigosh couldn't find another better photo theme thingy sorry)

"hehe nice photo" Naruto said

"isn't it just?" Hinata laughed

Making Naruto laugh "haha lets go and find friends" Naruto said dragging Hinata out.

-------------------------------------------------

So everyone meet up and now there going to a coffee shop to chillax.

--------------

"hmm guys school is coming so soon grr" Sakura said

"omigosh 5 days left of freedom!" Tenten groaned.

"I know, don't want to go Back to school" Ino growled

"I know such a hassle don't you agree guys?" Sakura asked

"of course it is argh no sleeping in" Tenten screamed

"hehe why thank you Tenie-chan you know for agreeing" Sakura said

"uh your well come" Tenten said confused

"so anyways its so weird going back to school you know?" Ino brought up

"yes I agree I mean there's gonna be so many surprises. Im excited kick ass time." Sakura said.

"yeah I know right. And Sakura don't even go there" Hinata added

"what do you think guys?" Tenten asked the guys

"fuck fan girls" Sasuke muttered

"holy shit" Neji added

"troublesome so much running involved with them" Shikamaru said.

"Dattebayo Naruto agrees with you" Naruto shouted

"no wait fan boys grr" Ino yelled

"shit" Tenten added

"aw dayum" Hinata said

"crap if its like my last school shit! Or maybe they wont notice me!" Sakura cheered

"don't worry they will, your really hot" Ino said laughing

"why thankyou" Sakura said "wait fuck fan boys then!" she yelled

"Argh Stupid fan boys" Tenten mumbled

"Sasuke lets go wondering" Sakura yelled Randomly dragging Sasuke out before he could protest.

"you to Shika" Ino shouted

"and you Ne-ne-chan" Tenten said

"Hinata lets go tooo" Naruto yelled

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Sasuke where are we going?" Sakura asked

"I have know idea just wondering around" he grinned. Yes grinned only around Sakura and some certain people but shh.

"I see" she replied as they walked in a very comfortable silence I might add.

They didn't really know where or what they were going to do until sakura tripped and went right through a bush (a pretty tall one tooo).

"Sakura hey you ok?" Sasuke asked purely concerned

"…." No reply

"hey Saku.." He said half way until Sakura reached out for Sasuke and dragged him into the bush also (not in a dodgy way ) shocking him but once recovering he looked at what was surrounding him. It amazed him and Sakura enough not to even make a sound.

For what they saw was a hidden meadow a beautiful one at that. With growing colourful flowers, flowers of all types a natural mini water fall. it all seemed surreal that not anyone but them had been there (which Is now going to be true).

"wow its gorgeous" Sakura breathed

"hn.." Sasuke replied

"well can this please be our spot?" Sakura asked

"ok it'll be our special spot" Sasuke smirked

"And we can never bring anyone else to this spot right?" Sakura asked

"no we cant" He smirked

"Promise?" She said

"I promise" Sasuke replied

"yay Sakura is very happy!!" She squealed.

"Why does sakura speak in third person?" Sasuke asked not realizing he had done just the same thing.

"because Sakura can and Sasuke just did it too" Sakura giggled.

Sasuke chuckled and hugged Sakura (in a friendly way)

"don't ever change best friend" he said

"hehe you too Sasu-chan it's a promise" Sakura smiled pinky promising just as they had done 13 years ago. (13-14 same thing)

For the past hour or so they sat and talked just like they did that night at the beach house. Before going back home.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Neji lets take a walk on our beach we found" Tenten said (ok its basically a beach they found which no one goes to aka. A deserted beach.)

"Ok then" he replied

It was a nice silence for them as they walked to there beach they had found where no one else went to. You could call it a old deserted beach but to Neji and Tenten it was something so much more.

Tenten and Neji were just walking on the beach with the sun setting until Tenten suddenly sat down while Neji kept walking he noticed Tenten wasn't walking anymore and did about 5 360's until he figured where she was and went down to sit with her.

"its so beautiful" Tenten sighed

"Aa very" Neji said admiring the scenery ahead of them.

"hey Neji promise we never change" Tenten suddenly said

"huh?" Neji asked confused

"just promise me that you will never ever change and we'll be best friends forever" Tenten repeated.

"what's gotten into you all of a sudden, sheesh women of course we will' he replied embracing her

"thankyou" she said

"Aa"

"and and lets pinky promise that this spot will be ours and no one else's" She said

"meaning?" he asked

"we promise to never take anyone else but us to here" she replied

"ok then I pinky promise" he said as there pinky linked.

They sat in each others arms (as -sign- best friends) and talked for hours until they decided to walk back.

----------------------------------------------------

"hey Shika-kun lets walk to 'our' mountain kaay?" Ino said.

"sure" Shikamaru mumbled following Ino to the place they first meet.

They were just walking enjoying the peaceful moments until they reached there mountain.

Ino laughed and ran up to the top waiting for Shikamaru who was right behind Ino.

"so peaceful up here" Shikamaru said

"yes very" Ino piped making Shikamaru smirk

"Ino make sure you wont ever change" he said

"huh..? Ok sure you too" she smiled

"troublesome but fine' he chuckled

"So Shika-chan what made you say this all of a sudden?" Ino asked

"nothing just imagining what would happen if you did. Not a pretty picture" he shuddered making Ino laugh.

"ok Shikamaru I wont change and you have to pinky promise me you wont either" Ino said holding out her pinky and which was soon entwined with Shikamaru's. soon after they lay down on the mountain watching the clouds and arguing on what shape the cloud looks like.

"Shika it's a pig I swear" Ino shouted

"no it's a cow" he yelled back

"pig"

"cow"

"it's a fucking pig you ass" she said

"fine then it can be both" he hmphed

Ino smiled 'we'll never change that's for sure' she thought.

"by the way Shika you have to also promise to never take anyone else to our special spot kaay?" she asked

"of course I wont its promise for forever more" he said mumbling the last part.

"ok lets go back now" Ino said getting up and dragging Shikamaru away.

------------------------------------------------

"hey buddys!" Sakura shouted to her friends upon seeing them in the hallways.

"hey forehead" Ino yelled.

"Hey Saki" Tenten said

"Hello Sakura" Hinata replied polity.

"so how was your day?"

"fun!!"

"Troublesome"

"strange?"

"amusing"

"funny"

"believe it?"

Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, and Naruto replied.

"well us girls are going to have girls night in see yea!" Ino said hugging Shikamaru.

"bye bye Neji-kun" Tenten said hugging Neji also.

"Nighty night Naruto-kun" Hinata shyly smiled side hugging him

"bye Sasuke-kun see you tomorrow.. Oh and here's the key to the apartment and my room!" Sakura said handing him a black key."

"oh right Shika-kun here's a key too!" Ino said handing him a grey key

"Naruto-kun here's a key" Hinata said holding out a orange coloured key

"sigh- Neji here's a white key" Tenten said.

"Saki key' Sasuke replied with a pink key in hand

"Ino purple" Shika mumbled holding out a purple key

"HINA-CHAN HERES A BLUE KEY!!" Naruto yelled giving Hinata here blue key

"Tennie Green key" Neji said.

"YAY!" all 4 girls yelled hugging there best friend and walking into there new apartment.

"troublesome there so energetic" Shikamaru said

"Hn" Sasuke said walking to there new apartment with everyone else following.

-------------------------------------------

"so girls what to do?" Sakura asked

"Lets just sit and talk kay?" Ino asked

"sure" Tenten replied

So all four girls gathered into a circle near the fire place surrounded with drinks food and snacks.

"ok well girls I think im falling for Sasuke! And its not good!" Sakura said

"aww cute, why not?" Hinata asked

"because then well I don't know were best friends" She replied

"well Sakura if you haven't already notice all four of us seem to like our best friend!" Ino yelled.

"good point but maybe its just a faze"

"it may be I mean how do we really know we love them?"

"I don't know guys" Ino said confused

"me either" Hinata whispered

"Ok haha anyways I'm off to bed" Sakura said standing up

"Yeah me tooooo!" Tenten declared

"I shall join you guys on that" Ino yelled jumping up

So they all walked off separating into there separate rooms.

------------------------------------------------

"guys?"

"Hn"

"Aa"

"Troublesome"

"do you love the girls?"

And this one question one, Naruto didn't yell got them all thinking, did they love the girls? Sure they loved them as there best friend but is there love for them stronger then that? Shaking it off they replied with a. it was the right answer wasn't it?

"No"

'I mean I'm pretty sure I love her more then my life but not that way' they all thought.

"ok then"

"you? "Shikamaru asked

"I guess not" he replied back

"hn I'm off to bed" Sasuke said getting up and walking away

"same" Neji said

"me tooo!" Naruto yelled

And Shikamaru he was already asleep, Naruto dragging him into his room before running off to his room.

---------------

And that night all 8 laid in bed wide awake thinking of that one question did they love there best friend more then a best friend?

-----------------------------------------------------------------

OMIGOSH! im so sorry for not really updating i could give you so many excuses! i was practising! haha but um yuupers thats the end of Remember me im starting the sequel! i need names tho because i came up with so many and _**poof**_ i forget it when im at home! so please any suggestions would be awesome!  
But anyways That's the end.. of this story! Sequel here I come! Haha I was actually wanting to end this story because I wanted to start the sequel so badly.. But now I don't know how! Lol

Ohh the songs! (in order!)

_Taylor Swift - Id Lie_

_Kelly Clarkson - my life would suck without you_

_Taylor Swift - Im only me when im with you_

_Hey Monday - 6 months _

_Miley Cyrus and John Travolta - I thought i lost you_

_Bowling for soup - Almost_

And I'm so so so sorry for the crappy chapter I just couldn't think of what to do! Haha but I hope you liked it anyways! So please review!! thankyou to all who reviewed it was muchly appreciated! I hope you'll read my sequel.. Ill post a chapter telling you when! AND AND THANKYOU SO MUCH TO THOSE WHO REVEIWED! Hugs and cuddles!! xxox

XxSasukeSakuraxX


	7. Chapter 7

Hey!

_well ive posted the sequel to this, its called Forgetting you. umm please read and review it! i hope you like it!_

_**PLOT**: its basically a high school story about them, and i mention songs and memories from the Remember me.  
im not sure if i should carry it on so if you do read it please review and tell me what you think. :)_

_XxSasukeSakuraxX _


End file.
